His Possibilities
by Annabeth Chase-Jackson14
Summary: PERLIA-AU! Thalia wakes up from bein a tree and who does she find? Percy. Together they'll help each other with the prophecy and hopelessly fall in love along the way. Thalia Percy. Please read & review, I suck a summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back. Yes I'm working on the Troubled Twins of Zeus and Poseidon II and I believe I have the first chapter done. I can post that soon if you guy would like. I'm redoing the second chapter because who wants to reread a bunch on stuff they already know so I'll shorten that part (you'll find out when you read it) Enjoy! first up to get together by Aphrodite... PERLIA!

* * *

><p>Thalia's P.O.V.<p>

"Run!" I told my friends.

"Thalia, I'm not leaving you!" Luke yelled back to me.

"Take Annabeth and go! I'll be fine." I lied. Luke wanted to protest but the monsters were coming and Annabeth screamed. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran following Grover.

I charged the nearest monster stabbing it with my spear I was doing good until a Fury clawed my face and a dracnae shot an arrow towards me. It impaled itself between my shoulder and neck. I shrieked at the pain and a hell-hound pounced on me. The last thing I saw was a bright light.

As I started to gain consciousness I noticed my head was on someone's shoulder. I looked up to see who it was. It was a boy with black hair and sea green eyes staring intently at me, like he was trying to figure out where he'd seen me.

"Who-"

"I'm Percy." the boy said. "You safe now."

"Strangest dream…" I said trying to remember it all.

"It's okay." he assured rubbing my shoulder.

"Dying." I said remembering the dream now.

"No," he assured me with a soothing voice. "You're okay. What's your name?" he asked then his eyes got wide like he'd figured it out but I continued to answer. I stared into his sea green eyes.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus." I answered as I noticed his orange t-shirt like Grover had.

His eyes were still wide and his mouth dropped. He looked torn. Like should I hate her or be best friends with her?

"Thalia." I heard someone whispered I turned to see a huge group of campers from the camp Grover talked about. There with her hands over her mouth was Annabeth, alive. I smiled at her then realized she looked different. Older. I had died. I don't doubt it now. How am I alive now? Rebirth into the same time period? Would Hades have even let me?

I was taken to the Big House by Chiron and Annabeth while Percy continued to sit on the hill in shock. Annabeth and Chiron explained what happened to me and I took it calmly.

"Where's Luke?" I asked and Annabeth's face fell."He made it. You said it yourself."

"Luke's… Luke is helping Kronos." Annabeth whispered and the room felt colder. Time slowed down and I saw white spots dance in front of my eyes. Would I have joined Kronos? No. No. After my father attempted to be there by turning me into a tree and visiting me when I was younger, I had to stick by him.

"Is my father to busy to come right now?" I asked Chiron and he looked at me sadly.

"Your father is sticking close to the ancient laws by not directly interfering because of the Great Prophecy…" Chiron said.

"What Great Prophecy."

"We've been forbidden to speak of it until the time is right." Chiron said.

"What does it have to do with me knowing?" I asked.

"The first child of the Big Three to reach sixteen will make a-" thunder boomed loudly stopping Annabeth and she huffed.

"Annabeth knows?" I asked Chiron.

"I found out and I kind of wish I could forget." Annabeth said.

"Fine. No one tell me." I huffed and walked out. Annabeth caught up with me.

"Just showing you to your cabin." she said softly.

When we got there she made me face her.

"Thalia, please don't stay mad. Percy doesn't even know. No other camper does." she pleaded.

"I just need time, sis." I said and she smiled then walked to her cabin. Before I walked inside my cabin I saw a boy with black hair pacing on the beach. I continued in my cabin and fell asleep dreaming about a black haired boy with sea green eyes telling me I was safe.

I woke up and ate breakfast at the Zeus table alone. It made me sad thinking how if my brother were still here he would be next to me.

"Thalia?" Percy said.

"Percy, right?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yeah." he answered and I nodded waiting for him to continue. "I heard you know about the prophecy." he said.

"Not really only about a child of the big three who turns sixteen." I answered. He smirked.

"I know a little more than that. People dropping hints Annabeth giving big hints." he said smiling.

"Care to share?" I asked. He smiled and nodded then motioned for me to follow him. I followed him to the camp's beach until he came to a stop. He took in a deep breath then smiled and sat down. I sat next to him.

"Well the first child of the Big Three to turn sixteen will make some decision to save or destroy Olympud the gods." Percy said looking worried out at the sea.

"How old are you Percy?" I asked.

"Thirteen." he said. then waited for me to tell my age.

"I don't know how old I am. Maybe I'm fourteen or fifteen." I answered. He stiffened a little then relaxed then stiffened again.

"I can't tell you what to do but please protect Olympus with all you got." he said.

"We don't know if it's even me in the prophecy." I argued.

"Well hopefully you wont die but you not dying means it's you. Unless you turn into a tree again. Are you like a nymph now?"

"I- I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I'm still a demigod." I answered.

Percy and I sat in awkward silence until he broke it.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked me.

"Black or blue." I answered quickly.

"Blue's mine." he answered smiling.

"How did you handle it? Thinking you were the one of the prophecy." I asked.

"At first I felt it wasn't my problem. After a while though on my first quest Annabeth and Grover changed that. At the time I only wanted to get my mom and I'll admit it, clear my dad's name. Make him proud. I thought he was a jerk at the time but he's real cool, fun, and what I've always wanted my dad to be like.

"Then Annabeth convinced me there was more too our world. Grover's hopes for Pan helped motivate me. I couldn't ruin their dreams. This last quest even made me more loyal to the gods. I thought everything was giong to be fine until last night." he said.

"Sorry for coming back." I said harshly.

"It's not you. Not yet. Kronos brought you back. Another chess piece brought on the board. He's hoping to manipulate you since my fatal flaw is in the way."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Loyalty." Percy answered. I sighed.

"I wish that were mine but Luke helped me realize mine. I'm power-hungry, like my father." I said.

"Annabeth's right." Percy blurted out. I raised an eyebrow. "She told me we were so alike it was scary. We'd either be best friends or worst enimies." Percy said.

"I'll go with the best friends." I answered. Percy chuckled.

"Exactly what I said and Annabeth said you'd probably say that too. So alike it's scary." he said.

"As long as we can go with the best friends line, that's good enough for me."

"Me too." Percy agreed. Somewhere in my mind wanted to say 'for now'. I can't like Percy, I've just met him and began to understand him.

"Are you staying at camp year-round?" I asked. Percy frowned.

"I want to stay to help you but I've been planning on seeing my mom." Percy said. I nodded greatful he was considering me.

"You could live with my mom and I and go to school or we could stay here." Percy mused.

"Me live with you and your mom? We just met and your already asking me to move in?" I gasped messing with him. His face turned red.

"N-not like that!" he stammered and I broke out laughing.

"If Chiron will let me, I'd love to stay with you and your mom. My cabin's kind of creepy inside…"

"Let's ask Chiron then I'll talk to my mom." Percy said.

"You sure she wont mind?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? She let a cyclops live with us for a while!" he said then went to see Chiron. I stared in question after him and decided the only way I'd get answers were if I followed him. So I did.

* * *

><p>Read and review? (: please and thank you, even if the review is simple or critical (:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions, Decisions

**I don't own Percy Jackson in the Olympians, that would be Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Percy's P.O.V.<p>

"But Chiron she probably still smells like a tree!" I argued.

"Not for long." Annabeth said. "Beside she's a powerful demigod. The most powerful known right now."

"Percy, I'm going to have to say no in yours and Thalia's best interest." Chiron said.

"I understand." I sighed. I couldn't be mad at Chiron.

"Well I don't. Chiron I've lived in the mortal on my own for a while with Hades monsters after me then Annabeth and Luke were there. We made it with protecting each others backs! We aren't weak!" Thalia yelled.

"Thalia we have Percy's mom to think about." Annabeth said glancing at me and I nodded.

"She was abducted last year and I intend to not let it happen again." I said. Thalia grumbled about hating the word abduction.

"Fine." she let it go while gritting her teeth.

"Holidays? Can demigods leave during the year for holidays?" I asked hopefully. Chiron sighed.

"Percy same concept. Your scent."

"So I can't see my mom." I said looking down.

"You can yourself during the school year the summer session ends tomorrow. You have until then to decide." Chiron told him. I nodded and walked back to my cabin.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked knocking.

"Yeah?" I sighed.

"You can visit your mom. It's not like Thalia will die without you." Annabeth said.

"I just think she needs a friend. Like I did." I admitted. Annabeth walked in and sat on a bed across from me. We were breaking a rule right by being a boy and a girl not siblings alone in a cabin.

"I'm here for her too. I know, Thalia. I have known her. She'll be fine." Annabeth said. I nodded.

"I'll let my mom know I'm coming home." I mumbled then started an Iris Message. Annabeth let herself out and I was alone with a the image of my mother appearing.

Not only my mom but this guy with salt and pepper hair and they were laughing. There were books on the kitchen table but they seemed so deep in conversation they paid the books no mind. The I.M. was right behind the guys head and if my mom looked away from his eyes she'd see me. Wait, she's looking into his eyes. Isn't that girl language for liking a guy or respect for him? Oh gods. I slashed through the message and walked out to Chiron.

"Chiron, I'm staying." I said.

"Good, Percy." he said although he seemed concerned about me. I walked over to the canoe lake to relax.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Thalia's was training but it turns out she was still as good as ever. Chiron told her only things she needed to work on were archery and climbing the rock wall with lava. She joined Percy and I in the sword arena and dueled against us. Percy and Thalia's lasted a while. Sword against speard and shield. Percy asked for a break and poured water over his head and Thalia didn't know what hit her but she held. They had to stop because it was time for dinner.

"Annabeth, you've gotten better with that knife." Thalia commented.

"Really Annabeth, why do you insist on using a knife?" Percy asked me. I shrugged but Thalia gave me a knowing look. In capture the flag is where Percy and Thalia's best friend streak halted.

"PERCY!" Thalia yelled when our flag was being captured.

"Hey, I tried to get their flag since I had a chance! Percy defended.

"If you followed Annabeth's plan you wouldn't have screwed up!"

"I screwed up? You said you would get the flag with Annabeth's help. _You _took off!" Percy snapped back.

"Guys, shut up!" I yelled. They glared at each other while the other team cheered for their victory. Thalia walked off in a huff while stalked off towards his cabin. I groaned at the two's stubbornness and walked to my cabin.

Percy didn't come to breakfast and Thalia seemed to be drinking in he absence.

"I'm gonna check on, Percy." I told my brother Malcolm who nodded and took charge. I'm my cabin's counselor but Malcolm is my second in command. I sprinted over to cabin three and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Percy?" I called but no reply.

"Percy, I'm coming in." I said matter-of-fact tone. No smart-Alec reply. I pushed open the low security wood door and walked in. I saw a tan arm hanging off the top of a bunk. I stood on the bottom to see him better. His black shaggy hair lay in his face, drool came from the corned of his mouth and onto his pillow, and he was wearing only blue boxers.

"Percy." I hissed to wake him up. He mumbled something stupidly and continued to sleep.

"Perseus Jackson wake up!" I commanded loudly and he jumped up and fell off the bed knocking me down with him.

"DON'T HELP HIM!" Percy yelled as we hit the floor. I was on my back seeing spots dance in front of my eyes. Percy was laying on me on his stomach looking around wildly.

"Get off!" I yelled. Percy looked down at me in surprise but rolled off of me and onto his feet. He offered me a hand which I accepted and he held me up.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" he asked me, now fully awake.

"I came here to see why you weren't at breakfast." I answered with a little attitude.

"Oh. Well I was sleeping." he said as if I didn't know.

"Really?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah." he said. Then he spoke again. "Is Thalia here?" he asked.

"If you mean at camp, then yeah. I just saw her at breakfast." I answered.

"Okay." he said.

"Were you telling Thalia not to help someone?" I asked putting the puzzle together.

"Yeah."

"Who?" I asked. Percy looked down.

"Luke." he answered. It became an awkward silence while I inwardly felt pain rip through my heart.

"Percy, you should get dressed." I said and he didn't even realize he was in his boxers. He just nodded and I left going to the archery range to clear my mind of Luke.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ead and **R**eview please**!**

Thank you for those who reviewed!

**Congrats BandGeek for being the first reviewer!**


	3. Chapter 3 We get a mission

I don't own PJO.

* * *

><p>Thalia's P.O.V.<p>

"Percy." I breathed when I saw him approach me. It's been about a week since our little… fight over capture the flag.

"Thalia." he said with a small half smile. We'd tried apologizing but each and every time I came close I got lost in his sea green eyes then ran away. I got lost into his eyes like I used to in Luke's. I think I'm falling for Fish Boy.

"I'm so sorry, Percy. For being a jerk… every time." I apologized looking at our feet.

"I'm not mad, Thals." Percy said and I tensed at my old nickname from Luke. "I've wanted to apologize too but… it felt weird." Percy admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah…" I said. Fortunately- or unfortunately- Chiron trotted over with Annabeth on his back.

"Percy. Thalia. Grover, needs help." Chiron said and Percy and I immediately jumped on the Centaurs back.

"So far into the school year Grover's found two powerful half-bloods but he can smell they don't know about themselves." Annabeth was saying and Percy and I shared a knowing look. They were powerful which very well meant they could be one of our siblings.

"I'm sending you three to the military school they go to. Percy your mom has already paid for your dorm. Same with Annabeth's father. Thalia, camp funds will cover you." Chiron said. I nodded knowing that my mother had passed away and left no will and no documents of where her daughter was.

"I've done some tricks with the Mist to get everything situated but may need some tweaking. Thalia, Annabeth you'll be rooming with the girl and Percy you and Grover will share with the boy." Chiron said. We all nodded.

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

"Percy's mother will be driving." Chiron said and Percy smiled brightly. He must really love his mom and miss her.

"Thalia, Seaweed Brain you two need to pack fast." Annabeth told us and Chiron stopped in between our cabins and we climbed down.

"Meet at your tree in ten minutes." Chiron told me then trotted away.

I didn't have mush but I threw it all in a bag and waited for Percy to get done.

"What's taking so long, Kelp Head?" I asked.

"I'm packing!" he yelled.

"Well hurry your slower than a girl!" I complained. He came out with his bag full.

"Hold on a sec." he said tossing his bag at my feet. I waited about thirty seconds before walking in his cabin to see what he was doing. He was IMing his father, Poseidon.

"-assure you, son, that these two wont be your siblings. You're my only demigod child out there." Poseidon said.

"Okay. Thanks dad." Percy said.

"Be careful, my boy." Poseidon said and the connection ended. Percy turned to see me.

"I said I'd only be a second." he said.

"Your dad talked to you?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah." he said. I nodded then walked out. Why can't my father do anything? He doesn't contact me -even after I came back from being a tree- at all. He can break the oath on the River Styx but not a law that everyone probably breaks, like jay-walking!

When the three of us were on the hill we waited until Sally pulled up in a silver Prius.

"Percy!" she called getting out and hugged him. He and his mother had their quick reunion then she jumped on Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" she said over joyed. I looked away as Percy and his mother embraced but I was staring at Annabeth and Sally. Were her and Percy just good friends that she'd met his mom?

"Hey, Sally." Annabeth said smiling from ear to ear. Sally? First name basis? Maybe she's one of those moms who don't like to be called Ms. or Mrs. because they feel old.

"Mom, this is Thalia, daughter of Zeus." Percy introduced me. Sally smiled respectfully.

"Hello, Thalia, I'm Percy's mom, Sally." she said. I smiled back at her.

"Well we better get you three going and it's going to be a while in the car. We will stop for breaks because I know it wouldn't do you three any good to be cramped up in a car for long." Sally said.

We all got into the car and Sally began to drive.

"So Thalia your new this year?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. I was sort of out of commission for a while." I answered.

"She was too _rooted _to join us at camp." Percy said stifling his laugh.

"Ha- ha, Percy." Annabeth said sticking up for me even though her eyes twinkled with humor.

"Yeah, so what I was a tree!" I complained to snapped. Percy kept laughing until his mom said his name.

"Sorry." he muttered with a smirk saying he wasn't sorry.

After a while Percy's mom was getting nervous knowing that our mission could very well be hard with monster infestations through the school. Sally began to tell stories of Percy. The ranged from funny to down right hilarious.

"-when I found him he'd fallen asleep in the tub, water almost up his nose and only wearing a shirt. So his wee-wee was floating right on top as he slept." Sally said and Annabeth and I were clutching our stomach laughing not only at the story but Percy's face was priceless.

His face was red and filled with betrayal, anger, embarrassment, and he looked sick.

"Mom!" he protested but Sally ignored him.

"And when he was-"

"I have to use the restroom!" Percy yelled to stop her.

"We'll stop here then and I'll gas up." Sally said pulling into the gas station.

"Be careful Percy. Wouldn't want your pee to float up with it." I said and winked at him. His face got red and he went into the restroom.

"We're here!" Percy yelled with glee and jumped out of the car before we actually stopped.

"Percy!" Sally shouted at her son who'd already made it around to the trunk to get our stuff. She sighed then got out to help him. Annabeth and I got out also. We grabbed our bags then Sally hugged us each tightly but especially Percy.

"Gods bless you, Percy." Sally murmured stroking the side of his hair. She hugged him again and sent him ahead to the door.

"That's not such a good idea, sending him ahead like that." Annabeth said.

"I know. Gods, I know the trouble that boy got into when his scent was hidden! I wanted to talk to you though." Sally said.

"What about?" Annabeth asked.

"Well both of you I guess. Please help Percy and keep him from trouble. Annabeth you the most level headed demigod there's ever been. You saved him so many times before, please watch over him. Thalia could you do the same?"

"Of course." we said and Sally smiled an hugged us before driving away.

"Let's go get that Seaweed Brain before he causes trouble." I told Annabeth.

Little did I know, he almost did.

* * *

><p>sorry its been a while ive been sharing my sister laptop charger since mine died.<p>

review, review, review!


	4. Chapter 4 We meet the sibling demigods

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

* * *

><p>Percy's P.O.V.<p>

"And who are _you_?" asked a man from my right. He had mismatch eyes and was big. The man was dead scary and I've dealt with monster like Medusa and the Hydra.

"P-Percy Jackson, sir." I said. He narrowed his eyes.

"PERCY?" Annabeth called.

"Jackson!" Thalia called after her saying my full name.

"See?" I told the guy. They came around the corner with their bags.

"Who are you two too?" The man asked. I almost laughed at that. It sounded like tu-tu. Then a woman came out.

"Is there a problem, Dr. Thorn? Who are these children?"

"Mrs. Gotschalk, this is Percy Jackson and his two friends. Heard of him?" Dr. Thorn questioned his nostrils flaring.

"They're transfer students." Ms. Gotschalk said. Ha-ha. Gots Chalk? I'll try that one on her later. "Your roommates are here in the office waiting to show you to your dorms." she said then out came Grover and two others who looked like twins. They had dark brown eyes, olive skin, and black hair. "Introduce yourselves then hurry to unpack." she said then sharply turned back into her office with a suspicious Dr. Thorn behind her.

"Perrrrrrcyy!" Grover bleated and he and I shared a hug.

"Nice to see you, G-man." I answered.

"This is our roommate, Nico di Angelo." Grover told me. I shook hands with the boy who looked to be a few years younger than myself.

Thalia and Annabeth got acquainted with the girl, who's name is Bianca di Angelo, Nico's older sister.

We all went upstairs to our dorms which were only three away which Annabeth took as a good omen since three is a sacred number with us Greeks. Nico, Grover, and I went into our dorm and it was alright. Better than previous ones I've had. It wasn't too clean but you could tell there weer attempts at cleaning up. Things were stashed under the bunk beds, the dressers were jammed with crap, and the bathroom looked like a laundry room of dirty clothes. It looks like I'd already stayed here.

"We have room exceptions on Wednesdays at 9." Grover said and Nico nodded.

"And you don't look like a neat freak." Nico commented.

"Sorry." I told him with a shrug.

"Three slobs in one dorm is all we need." Grover mumbled.

"What's the penalty for messy dorms?" I asked.

"Work detention." Grover answered.

"Wow. They aren't kidding. Isn't that like child labor or something?" I asked. Nico sadly shook his head.

The guys helped me unpack and we attempted to clean the room saving the bathroom for later.

"Your not a criminal of any sort are you?" Nico questioned me.

"What? No." I answered.

"Good because I don't want to find any of my stuff missing." Nico said in a threatening little kid voice.

"Yes sir." I said with a smirk.

"How do you two know each other?" Nico asked Grover and I.

"We went to school together for a year." I answered.

"He got kicked out." Grover added and I shot him an annoyed look. "And it's not the first time."

"What'd you do?" Nico asked me like he related to that issue.

"You don't have to be the bad guy to get kicked out." I said and he nodded in understanding.

"I've been through three schools." he said.

"I've been through seven. This is my eighth." I answered.

Nico's eyes widened and I smiled.

"Your not the only one, kid." I said.

The rest of the night Nico asked me questions then showed me this Greek Mythology game and I was a little nervous about him saying the names of gods, monsters, etc. Over all the kid seemed to like me. His eyes lit up everytime I told him something about myself, unrelated to the Greek half.

Thalia's P.O.V.

"So…" I began.

"Are you and Percy dating?" Bianca blurted out.

"What?" I asked my cheeks becoming red.

"You know the guy you came with? Are you two dating?" Bianca asked looking down at her feet.

"No!" I answered quickly and Annabeth was stifling a laugh.

"You so wish you two were." she said. My face got redder, I tried to play it off as anger.

"I don't like Kelp Head!" I growled.

"Suuuure." Annabeth said sitting on her bunk with a book in hand.

"Didn't mean to make you mad just the way you two were…" Bianca trailed seeing my expression.

"Were what?" I asked trying to seem calm so she'd dare to finish.

"You two stayed close. You walked closer he shifted like he was ready to have your back in an attack or something. You two are always together and-"

"What do you mean we're always together? You just met us today and we were together for about five minutes." I asked her. Bianca looked nervous then went to her bed not responding. Annabeth and I shared a confused look.

"Where have you seen them before?" Annabeth asked.

"I- I just met you guys today." she said.

"But you seemed to act surprised when you saw them." Annabeth pressed. "Even me." she stated.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize, just tell us." I said softly. She seemed so strong willed but fragile I respected her for it. It reminded me of myself a few years before I was a tree.

"I've had a dream about you guys before. Or rather _dreams_." Bianca confessed. I sat next to Annabeth on her bed to listen to this.

"Thalia and Percy were talking on a hill leaning against a large pine tree. Then they were at the beach and then we all were sitting around a fire and Percy's arm was around Thalia's shoulders and her head rested on his shoulder. Then Annabeth was reading a book in the shade of that pine tree and and seemed to be there a lot. Through out the seasons of summer, winter, fall, and spring." Bianca finished her telling.

"Weird. It's like you've been watching us all along." Annabeth mumbled.

"And imagined a bit." I added. Percy hasn't ever put his arm around my shoulders with my head on his around a camp fire. I would remember that moment. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see the boys.

"Wanna get a smoothie, Bianca? Percy is _so _cool you should listen to what happened to him through out school!" Nico said excitedly. "You two can come too." he added not to be rude.

"Nico… Alright. Let's go." Bianca said. I gave Bianca a comforting smile then tried to make her forget about the mystery of her dreams and me forget about me and Percy's part in that.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

As Percy told Nico about himself on a mortal scale, so they wouldn't find out yet, I was watching Thalia. She smiled at everything Percy said then would look sad and look away. I knew exactly what she was thinking about too. I'm no daughter of Aphrodite but I knew Thalia better than anyone, besides the one giving her issues, Luke. She was starting to like Percy the way she liked Luke. But she still liked Luke but he betrayed her and us. He practically killed her to our dismay and Percy, Tyson, Clarisse, and I saved her. I have trouble trying to give in and trust Percy. She no doubt developed feelings for Luke. They shared moments while we were on the run for our lives.

I wanted to let her know everything would be fine, she just needed to trust Percy. He's like a younger brother to me. Stupid but protective. He's the understanding younger brother I never had. He's gained my trust which is hard especially after what Luke's done. I just hope she's strong enough to take him down if it comes to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

thanks for past reviewers! Give ideas and suggestions and I may try to incorporate them into the story!

~ Annabeth Chase-Jackson14


	5. Chapter 5 we're now in some deep sht

Thalia's P.O.V.

I jumped on my bed with a large sigh.

"Tell me about it." Bianca groaned. We had just suffered through Mid-term exams and I'm pretty sure I failed them. There was only a small section on Greek Mythology which wouldn't help my grade. I personally don't care but taking those test for nothing really gets to me.

"I think I did okay. Not as good as I would like but-" Annabeth was saying.

"Give it a rest, Annabeth." Percy said coming into our dorm and flopping on our couch.

"Percy you can't just come in here unannounced." I said with a frown. He groaned.

"Our room is a mess and Grover's freaking out about not finding his cans." he answered. Then Nico came in.

"I think I failed." he said calmly then went in front of Percy. "Can we go outside? Please?" he asked. You could tell Percy was worn out but he got up.

"Nico, not too late. Be back in an hour at the most." Bianca said. Nico nodded and pulled Percy by the hand out the door.

"I could use some fresh air too." Annabeth said and left with them.

"Thalia, you going to the dance tonight?" Bianca asked me while holding her floppy green hat in her hands.

"I don't know. It'll probably suck." I answered.

"It's the only thing fun to do here." Bianca added.

"Yeah.." I responded rethinking my answer. "You know what? I think I'll go." I said. Bianca grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Let's ask the others." she suggested.

Percy's P.O.V.

"What?" I asked Grover.

"Dr. Thorn is the monster. I got a good sniff today, Perce." Grover said to me.

"Grover, you sure?" I asked him.

"Positive." he answered with a straight face. No doubt in his features.

"Alright." I said just as Nico ran in.

"Bianca, Thalia, and Annabeth are going to the dance!" he exclaimed.

"Really? Thalia and Annabeth at a dance?" I asked laughing.

"What's so funny about that Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked her eyes glaring at me from the doorway.

"Nothing." I said quickly. She smirked satisfied with my reaction which bothered me. "Nothing but your not the dancing type." She laughed.

"That's what you came up with?" I just shrugged.

"So you're the dancing type?" Bianca asked coming in.

"Ten bucks Seaweed Brain can't dance." Thalia said coming in after Bianca. I rolled my eyes.

"So you going?" Nico asked me.

"I'm kinda tired-"

"Dr. Thorn's a chaperone right?" Grover asked Bianca pointedly.

"Yeah." she answered. Grover gave me a meaningful look.

"Your not going to skip it are you?" Thalia asked.

"Do you want me to go that bad?" I teased. She glared at me but not as hard as she does when she's mad.

"You have to go." Grover said.

"Your going too?" Bianca asked Grover.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"So we're all going." Annabeth said.

The music was loud. Bianca and Nico weren't feeling well so they sat over on the bleachers. We tried to talk to them but Dr. Thorn said they could be contagious and wouldn't let us near them. He started staring at us watching our every move.

"We have to act natural." Thalia said to us while pretending to be cracking up.

"What're you doing?" I asked confused.

"He's watching us! Make it seem like your enjoying the dance." Annabeth told me.

"We need to dance." Thalia said. Annabeth nodded. She looked at Grover and grabbed his arm and he nervously went with her to dance.

"So…" I said. "Who should I ask to dance?" I asked Thalia while scanning the dangerous cluster of girls. Thalia punch my arm.

"Ow!"

"_Me_, Seaweed Brain!" she yelled.

"Oh. Yes. Right." I said the put my hands out trying to figure out what to do now. Thalia rolled her eyes and took my hands and placed them on her waist. I yelped and she looked at me.

"Did I shock you?" she asked. I didn't know exactly why I yelped or while the electricity she gave off didn't hurt like usual so I just shook my head. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we started swaying back and forth. I was sensing an awkward silence so I tried to break it.

"So… how's experimenting with your powers?" I asked. She shrugged and went on explaining about volts and air pressure and other weather man stuff.

"PERCY." she said.

"I'm listening!" I said not hearing what she said before then.

"Bianca and Nico are gone!" she told me then whipped her head around.

"So is Dr. Thorn." I said. "He's the monster."

"I know Grover told me when we got here." she said and my heart fell.

"You knew?" I asked.

"I had my suspicions and Grover confirmed them." she answered then I realized her arms weren't around my neck anymore so I removed my hands from her waist quickly. "We have to find Grover and Annabeth." Thalia said and took off into the crowd. I tried to follow her, honestly I did. But there were too many people.

I caught sight of Bianca's green cap in the doorway leading to the locker rooms so I ran to it. Thalia thinks she's in charge and can do anything. I can do anything she can. Except her powers and I recently found out, Chiron taught her to control the Mist. Great. I uncapped Riptide to give off light in the room to see. I found Bianca and Nico gagged and tied up on a bench. Their eyes widened when they saw me.

"I'll get you guys out of here." I said then I heard a clang from behind me something hit my head. I slumped against the wall dazed. Bianca screamed out for me through her gag and Nico squirmed around… or my vision was just fuzzy.

"Well Perseus Jackson nice of you to join the party." I felt being pulled from the ground and and dragged then a breeze hit me so we must be outside.

"What's that sound?" Nico asked gag removed.

"That's our ride." Dr. Thorn said.

"Wait your not going to try to eat us?" I asked.

We so have to be dead if he's not gonna kill us… we're definitely in for some deep shit if reinforcements are coming.

* * *

><p>sorry for not updating sooner! i dont have a working charger for my laptop so i have to sneak my battery into my sisters to charge up! It's rediculous but not updating has been eating at me so TA-DA! read and review (:<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Artemis sorry it's short

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"So where's Percy?" I asked Thalia as she told Grover and I what was up.

"He's ri- That Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed when seeing Percy wasn't beside her.

"We can't afford to lose those demigods!" Grover yelled.

"We can't lose Jackson either." Thalia grumbled obviously annoyed.

"Let's go." I told them and began dragging the two of my friends along. If I'm right- which I more than likely am- Percy would have helped Bianca and Nico because of his stupid fatal flaw which may in fact be fatal for him at this very moment.

We ran outside seeing a couple cards from a mythology game.

"Nico!" Grover exclaimed. I resisted rolling my eyes and concentrated on my friends.

"There!" I yelled. We ran forward and Thalia pulled out her spear and threw it like a javelin.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked. She was staring up and I noticed a chopper coming to a settle on the edge of the cliff where four figures were huddled.

"What is that?" Grover asked.

"Manitcore." I mumbled and ran forward. Percy looked off balance but he held riptide up for defense and was backing towards the edge of the cliff with Bianca and Nico. He was going to jump to save them. I put on my cap and went in invisible.

"Daughter of Zeus, glad to see you join the party." Dr. Thorn snarled. "Daddy's little girl, huh? Didn't he let you die?" he taunted.

"For Zeus!" Thalia yelled and charged. Dr. Thorn threw a round of spikes toward the other three and I luckily knocked them to the ground. Percy looked confused. I shoved ambrosia in his mouth and he chewed and stood up ready to fight.

"Annabeth take Bianca and Nico and go!" Thalia ordered me. I shook my head and kept stabbing but of course she wouldn't see me.

"Annabeth go!" Thalia ordered.

"Send Grover!" I yelled giving away my position. The manticore turned on me and threw me into a tree then threw a round a spikes towards Thalia and Percy blocked it with his shield covering the rest of her with his body.

"Percy!" Nico yelled when another volley was thrown this broke through Percy's shield and the acid was coming close to his skin. He threw it down and they were defenseless. I jumped onto the manticore's back and started strangling him. We lost balance and fell backwards towards the sea…

Thalia's P.O.V.

"ANNABETH!" Percy and I screamed at the same time. Percy ran to the edge. We heard hunting wolves coming closer but didn't pay any attention. Then it dawned on me the reason they fell over were from silver arrows.

"Percy go." I urged and he ran and jumped head first into the water. What if I just killed him too? No. He'll be fine, Annabeth needs help.

Percy was magically back in front of us.

"What?" Percy asked stupidly.

"The daughter of Athena isn't in the water." A vaguely familiar voice said from behind me. I turned to see Lady Artemis in her young form.

"Where do you get off trying to stop me from saving Annabeth?" Percy yelled and a familiar girl stepped forward and smacked him.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Zoe, I sense no disrespect just distress." Artemis said.

"I'm Artemis." she introduced herself.

"You!" I yelled and tried to stab Zoe with Percy's sword that was on the ground.

"Hey!" Bianca said and pulled me back.

"You killed Annabeth!" I yelled at Zoe fighting off Bianca.

"Your friend isn't dead, she's gone. I don't know where but she isn't dead." Artemis said.

"Find her! She's our friend!" Nico screamed with worry on his face.

"Nico, It's okay." Percy said standing protectively in front of him.

"Satyr could you take the young boy to play with his cards?" The goddess asked Grover and he nodded tripping over himself, lovestruck.

"Tell me everything." Artemis said to Percy and I and we sat and told her. Tears brimmed my eyes but I held them back. Percy looked determined to get her back and tears also stung his eyes.

"It may be possible."

"It is. I'll do it myself." Percy said.

"Me too. She's like my sister. I raised her in our worst hours." I said.

"You also stuck by a man who let you down." Zoe added. I growled and Percy's face grew dark.

"Tomorrow your group and my hunters will go to camp. I'll hunt for this monster that could bring us down-"

"What?"

"A creature could destroy us all if in the titan's possession."

"Sounds like us." Percy said.

"Not _you._ Not yet." Artemis said to Percy.

"How old am I?" I blurted out.

"You and Percy are ironically aging at the same time. Like twins." Artemis said and my mouth dropped as well as Percy's. We're both turning 14 at the end of summer?" Percy asked.

"Yes."

"This is bad. REAL bad." I said.

"You'll be our destruction." Zoe groaned.

"Hey!" Percy yelled.

"Perseus, you will lead us through it as well as Thalia but we'll see how the prophecy plays out…" Artemis said.

* * *

><p>so so so so sorry it's short and late. im trying to do this before my battery dies and i will try to get my stories on a flash drive to work on it any chance and on any computer i get. again im sorry its short and late, i feel terrible and hollow inside for it.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Thalia almost kills us all

Percy's P.O.V

Artemis' hunters let us borrow a tent and insisted we burn it after we're done just so they don't have 'boy' scent on them. As Grover, Nico, and I laid in our tent I couldn't help but feel useless and upset. Annabeth's gone -gods know where she's at- (even if they don't…), Thalia and I are both the prophecy child according to the virgin goddess of the hunt, and I'm surrounded my men haters and a group to look strong for. I've tried Iris Messaging Annabeth but nothing's working, Iris can't find her either. Thalia's tried breaking out of girl boot camp but someone or something stops her every time.

I really felt sorry for the di Angelo's. They found out about being demigods and in a difficult situation. I remember when I found out I thought my mother was dead. Their mom is dead and they're demigods. Nico's taking this well but poor Bianca is looking like the world was pulled from under feet and replaced with a new one. At least that's my mental picture of how she's coping.

Thalia has some beef with Zoe that is unknown to me and they seem to know Annabeth too so maybe it was from their days with Luke. Thalia hasn't been talking to me all night except for yelling at me.

"What were you thinking back there, Jackson? You'd take the monster on all by yourself? Why couldn't you stick with me! UGH! Your such a stupid Seaweed Brain!" she'd yell. I kind of got me mad how she'd call me Seaweed Brain when that was Annabeth's nickname for me. Annabeth was my best friend beside Thalia but since Thalia missed a chunk of her life and got some of it back she's been knocking in on my and Annabeth's stuff. Especially since Annabeth is missing it's getting to me. Why did it have to be Annabeth? She's smart and could survive almost any situation but it should've been me. It's all my fault. I could've saved her somehow. Maybe if I stuck with Thalia after all..?

Nico is still asking me 5,000 questions as usual but this time about the gods and stuff so I tried not to groan or tell him to shut up even though I was hoping Bianca would come by and do it for me.

"Percy." Zoe said to me with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked bitterly.

"Lady Artemis would like to see you." she said and turned swiftly. I followed her and found the tent where the goddess and Bianca sat.

"Sit Percy Jackson." Artemis said. I sat across from her on the tent floor. The goddess studied me, which made me uncomfortable. She had such old eyes for a young girl.

"Are you surprised by my age?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah, a little." I answered honestly. Zoe sat across from me next to Artemis and glared at me.

"Forgive my hunters if they are unwelcoming, it's rare we have boys in our camp. They're usually forbidden to have contact with my hunters. Otherwise they make nice jackolopes."

"O-okay…" I said.

"You were brought here to be informed on that I will hunt for the important monster who could bring us down. Yet, I have a small task for you Percy Jackson.

"Does it involve being turned into a jackolope?" I asked cautiously.

"Sadly, no. I'd like you to escort the hunters back to Camp Half-blood. They'll stay there safe, until I return."

"What! We hate that place-" Zoe started.

"Yes, yes. They've rebuilt that cabins you've burnt down and cabin 8 is for my hunters when they need it." Artemis said and Zoe looked uneasy about the idea. "Now Bianca have you made up your mind?" Artemis asked her.

"I'm still thinking about it…" Bianca said.

"Whoa. Think about what?" I asked.

"They've invited me to join… the hunt." Bianca answered.

"What! No, you need to learn to train and survive-"

"That's not the only way for a girl," Zoe interrupted.

"B, camp is soo cool! There are pegasi, sword fighting, a beach- what more could you get with the hunters?"

"Immortality." Zoe answered. Soon it seemed like a battle of the groups.

"Wait immortality? Your kidding me right?"

"Zoe rarely 'kids'." Artemis said. "They are immortal once they swear to me unless they break their oath or fall in battle." Artemis informed me.

"Wow," I muttered.

"But Percy?" Artemis asked.

"I'll do my best to safely bring them to camp." I vowed.

"As best as a boy can do." Zoe added snobbishly.

The next morning we all woke literally at the crack of dawn for our ride.

"My brother should be here momentarily, it's his job to be here at this time." Artemis said.

"So Apollo's going to take us?" Thalia inquired.

"Yes." answered Artemis. "Here he comes."

"Hey little sis!" Apollo yelled stepping out of his Porsche Spyder. My jaw dropped at the site of the car. One thing I learned from living with Smelly Gabe, my mom's ex, is the appreciation for cars. I ran forward eagerly.

"You like?" Apollo asked me.

"Yeah! Spyder 918?"

"You betcha."

"Brother, not to interrupt your boy language but my hunters will not fit in your car." Aretmis said ruining my parade.

"Oh. Well just a sec!" Apollo said still cheerful. I was hoping for a magical basement in the car for the girls.

"Apollo's _hot_." Thalia said. Then Apollo's sweet ride was turned into a bus on fire. Cool!

"Here we go! All aboard sweethearts!" Apollo said to the hunters.

"Don't call them that!" Artemis hissed.

"Sorry, forgot." he mumbled. "Let me take your bags."

"Don't touch them!" Zoe shrieked.

"Feminists." I muttered to Apollo. He nodded in agreement.

"Who wants to drive?" he asked once we all sat in the bus. I raised my hand as well as Nico and a few others.

"Your too young." Bianca chided and put Nico's hand down. "You too Percy." she said. I rolled my eyes at her and squirmed to get picked like a kindergarden who wants to pass out papers.

"No offense, but your old Seaweed's son and just might get us killed." Apollo said to me then pointed to Thalia. "Your Zeus's daughter back from the tree?" he asked her.

"Yeah." Thalia answered.

"Guess that make you my half-sister. Welcome back sis!" Apollo said. Thalia lightly blushed from the attention and his smile. I wanted to laugh at her but I like my face intact.

"You'll drive us into the sky." he said. Her jaw dropped.

"I, um, don't know how to drive." she stammered. "I was a tree."

"It's easy! Plus Dad should not blast us to pieces since you're here and driving with Uncle's son." Apollo added.

"Well…" Thalia began.

"I'll do it for you!" Nico said. Thalia shot him an annoyed look and me a half panicked one, I think. She walked to the drivers seat.

"Just pull that right there." Apollo said to her. Thalia complied I guess because the bus jerked and we were shooting up into the sky. Somewhere on the ground is where my stomach left me.

"Percy are you okay?" Bianca asked me while Nico threw his hands in the air yelling "Yeah!"

"I don't think it's safe for me to be up this high…" I commented my throat feeling thick. Bianca looked at me worriedly but other looked concerned for how Thalia was driving. We were jerking up and down. Low over towns. Catching a few cities on fire. If I didn't know better about the New England Fire, I would guess it was Thalia or some other helpless hero who'd driven the sun too close.

"No not that one! Not too much!" Apollo shouted.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Thalia shouted. We eventually crash landed into the beach at Camp Half-Blood.

"We would've been better off with the boy driving." A hunter mumbled.

"We're here!" Apollo announced cheerfully as if we didn't almost just die.

"What was that?" I asked Thalia.

"Shut up. I'm rusty on my driving." she mumbled and ran ahead to Chiron. I shook my head then followed after everyone.

* * *

><p>Sorry again for the slow update. I'll let you know I've been working on this one for more than one night trying not to make it too crappy. And to JT, thanks (: you pushed me to end the chapter and start on the next so you guys could read it. So everyone thank JT lol.<p>

R&R (:

ps. My birthday is in 4 days (:


	8. Chapter 8 Mummy say what?

"Thalia, Percy, 2 demigods, hunters… where's Annabeth?" Chiron asked. Thalia and I didn't speak but our faces must've given it away because Chiron's eyes widened and he ushered us inside the Big House. "Come you two."

"Tell me what happened." He demanded and Thalia and I told the regretful tail.

"We've got to save her." Thalia said.

"I'll go!" I volunteered.

"No Johnson. Annie Bell is probably already dead. Plus you got two new recruit to replace her." Mr. D said.

"It's Jackson. Her name is Annabeth and she can't be replaced!" I snapped.

"There's a possibility she's alive. Annabeth wouldn't give in easily. She'd play along first, pretend to cooperate." Chiron said.

"Luke would want her alive." Thalia added making my stomach twist into knots. Luke.

"Peter why don't you go settle the di Angelo's into the Hermes cabin, hm?" Mr. D. suggested. I snapped my jaw shut and stomped out of the Big House.

"Percy?" Bianca said surprising me.

"Hey." I said flatly then tried to fake a smile.

"We miss her too." Bianca said putting a hand on my arm. Then I noticed Nico behind Bianca almost as if he was literally in Bianca's shadow.

"We'll get her back. I've got to try." I said.

Well as it turns out Chiron kept me busy to keep me from taking action. I had failed inspection this morning, more chores for me. I didn't attend Greek class, earning me kitchen duty. Then capture the flag. The hunters were here and it's apparently a tradition to play when they're here.

"Okay guys so here's the plan. Annab-" I started. Annabeth wasn't here. She couldn't give us the plan.

"We're going to lose for sure." an Apollo kid muttered.

"No, we've got me." Thalia said confidently. "Here's the plan, Apollo cabin you'll set up a boundary and a semi-border patrol. Demeter kids on defense, I'll make my way to the flag." Thalia said.

"Me too." I said.

"No. You and Michael will guard our flag." Thalia said.

"You can't-" then Chiron announced to begin and everyone ran to their positions leaving me and Michael at Zeus' fist.

"Don't worry Percy, we'll be fine." he assured me as he climbed the rocks. I cursed under my breath as I heard the raging fights around us. Some areas were closer than others. I saw flashes of light, probably Thalia. Then I heard rustling in the trees. I looked up and saw a silver coat before it was hidden again.

"Ambush." I mouthed to Michael who got his bow ready and aimed at the trees.

"AHHHH!" yelled 5 hunters kids who were running right at us. They were graceful and fast it put me in a short state of awe. Then I had to dodge their arrows. One grabbed our flag and began sprinting away. I escaped the claw of the hunter attacking me and went after the flag. I saw Thalia up ahead with their flag running towards us.

"Thalia! Switch!" I yelled to her. If she handed me the flag then she could stop the huntress with ours. She was closest. I was a flag throw away. She looked at the hunter then sprinted toward our side.

"Thals!" I yelled. She continued trying to beat the huntress but was too late.

We all gathered around to feel our defeat when Thalia came up to me.

"Good try." I mumbled even though I was mad at her.

"Good try? Gods Percy I would've had it if you'd done your job!"

"Me? If you handed me the stupid flag we could've won!" I snapped back.

Thalia pushed me but shocked me at the same time knocking me ten feet back.

"Your such a SEAWEED BRAIN!" she yelled as she did it.

She mouthed something I couldn't but I was too angry to care. I stood up and felt a tug in my gut. The three water balls hit Thalia in the face. She screamed.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I said then I received an electric shock.

"Stop Thalia!" Chiron called and she did. Then I took my chance to get her back I used channeled the creek and lift it up slowly so she could see what's about to hit her.

"Percy!" Chiron scolded then someone interrupt shouting,

"HIPPIE!"

"MUMMY!"

"Mom!" Whoever said the last I wish I knew until I saw what they were referring to. The oracle decided to take a stroll through the woods.

"She's coming right at us." I said. She stopped and it looked like she would be looking at me or past me but no one was behind me.

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall parish by parent's hand._

It seemed as if the air got colder and the whole camp shivered. The mummy then sat down and went back to 'sleep'.

"Everyone to their cabins! Percy, Grover please put… her back in the attic." Chiron said trotting off to the Big House.

"Why us?" I yelled and Grover stared at me wide- eyed. We picked up the old bag lady and she was a lot heavier than her dead body looked. We struggled all the way to the Big House attic where we sat her on her tripod stool.

"I don't like how this is my second trip up here." I commented.

"I guess this makes up for your non visit to save me and camp." Grover said then Thalia came up she looked at Grover.

"You and Percy need to get downstairs." Thalia said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Did he say something?" she asked Grover.

"He… um… asked why…" Grover mumbled.

"Mr. D called for a counsel meeting and sadly he's in that category." I made a face at her then we descended from the attic and made it to the rec room. A snack table was set up and Grover ran to it.

"This is pointless!" Zoe snapped. "Our goddess needs us! We shall go now."

"And where would you go?" Chiron asked. The one who answered surprised me.

"West! Get five hunters and go west!" Bianca shouted and I noticed she's wearing a silvery jacket. Before we left Artemis she must've joined. Sadly.

"Your missing something as usual. Campers and hunters have to work together. It can't be just your cult." Thalia said.

"Hunters don't need thy help!" Zoe snapped.

"What does that even mean?" Clarisse complained and for once I agree with her.

"It's _**your. **_No one says thy anymore it's your!" Thalia yelled.

"This darn language!" Zoe cursed. "We don't need yerr help." she tried to fix it. If I wasn't getting a headache I would've laughed.

"I fear the prophecy insists on campers and hunters working together. You need our help." Chiron said. Thalia had a smug look on her face from that.

"Fine." she gave in.

"Now we need to decide who goes." Chiron stated.

"Three and two." I added with the little math I'm capable of doing.

"I for one shall go. I'll take Phoebe, she's our best tracker, and Bianca." Zoe said.

"What? But I'm so new-"

"No better way to prove thy's self than to save Artemis." Zoe said silencing Bianca who looked like she wanted to object.

"I'll save Artemis!" Grover piped up. "I have a tracker spell down!" he added.

"He is a camper." Beckendorf put in with Silena nodding.

"I'll go too." Thalia said. It took me a sec but I realized we were up to our max. five.

"Whoa wait a sec, I want to go too!" I said.

"Oh. Whoa, um, yeah I forgot Percy has to go. I didn't mean… I'll stay guys. Perce should be there." Grover said.

"No. I will not have the hunters traveling with a boy."

"You traveled here with me! I was ordered by Artemis to protect you guys! I mean girls! Whatever!"

"That was an order from Artemis and a short-term emergency."

"What about Grover?" I asked.

"He doesn't count. He isn't a boy, he's a satyr." Zoe said matter-O-factly.

"Hey!" Grover protested.

"I need go!" Percy insisted.

"Because of thy friend?" Zoe asked.

"No! Partly! I just feel like I need to go!" I answered.

"The quest is for Artemis the hunters should be allowed to accept their companions." Chiron said. He was siding with them? Was this because I'm the prophecy kid? What about Thalia? This is unfair!"

"Fine!" I shouted then stormed out of the Big House cussing the whole way back to my cabin. I could fell the waves of the ocean crashing hard together from my fury. I need to save Annabeth.

* * *

><p>sorry it's been a while but homework has been piled on me, my charger issue, and i read Son of Neptune. Questions I think we asked.<p>

Who's older Thalia or Percy?

Artemis has the sense they are at the same age making Thalia have a new day to count how old she is instead of her birthday. When Percy's 14 she'll be 14 and so on.

Are they going to fall in love or not?

Yes of course. Percy and thalia will have a thing going soon but like Percabeth went down they were always yelling at each other until they confess they like each other and whatnot. Get what im sayin? cuz i think i did a bad job explaining.. oh well i need to get sleep night!

oh and please read and review! feel free to ask questions!


	9. Chapter 9 Percy's going anyway

SURPRISE! another update (:

i don't own PJO that'd be Rick Riordan

* * *

><p>Percy's P.O.V.<p>

Sea creatures love and depend on me too much. They always have a problem only the son of Poseidon can solve. I'm sleeping- not well but sleeping- in my cabin alone since Tyson's at my father's palace. Blackjack yells too loud in my mind and I jumped upright with my sword, Riptide, ready to defend whoever was attacking. Luckily nothing was attacking, sadly someone needed help.

"Again?" I whined. This was an every day's occurrence.

_Sorry boss, they insisted they needed your help!_

"Let's go." I said walking from my cabin and climbing on the pegasus' back. We flew over the ocean until I heard the most commotion mostly callings for me. "Drop me." I ordered Blackjack. He slowed and I dove off his back into the water like I was trained for this, which I kinda was from camp.

"Lord!" cried the aquatic animals. "Please help it!" I looked down and in a fishing net there was a… cow snake?

"What the-?" I questioned then it mooed at me. "Hey, I'm gonna cut you out okay?" I informed the animal who just mooed in response. "Does it understand me?" I asked the other fish.

"We don't know. We don't even know what it is." the answered.

"Some cow… serpent?

"Hey girl don't worry, I'll get you out." I said to the cute animal. I took out Riptide and the cow thing started freaking out getting even more tangled. I instantly capped my sword and swore in ancient Greek.

"If you move, I might accidentally get you." I scolded but the nervous animal but tried to free itself. I resulted to untangling the net as best I could. Then I needed to distract it so I could cut the knot out of the way and instantly free it.

"Hey, girl. Um… Bessie?" The cow mooed happily.

"Okay. Bessie. How are you? Look over there, Poseidon!" I said faking it but the cow-serpent just did a flip. I sighed. I blocked Bessie's view with my back then cut the knot and quickly put away Riptide. She attacked me in a loving way? Well after I said by to her and she happily swam off I whistled for Blackjack who came just as I called him.

_How'd it go?_

"Saved a caw cow/snake thing." I answered.

_Cool! Great job boss, always saving those in need._

"Stop calling me boss." I whined.

"Hey Perce!" Grover called running up to me as walked out of my cabin.

"Hey Grover." I said forcing negativeness out of my voice.

"Percy, I'm sorry about last night's meeting-"

"It's okay Grover. You did what you wanted. Who am I to get in the way of my best friend?" I said with a small smile.

"But Per-"

"G-man, I'm not mad at you." I told him. I was mad but not at him. I'm not even sure who!

"Well then I guess this is bye for now…" Grover said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We're leaving now. We had a quick early breakfast and are about to leave."

"Oh. Then see ya soon. Good luck G-man." I said and hugged him.

"Thanks Percy." Grover said then went to run up to Thalia's pine.

"Thalia's P.O.V.

I saw Grover finally leave Percy's side and run towards my tree.

"Jackson!" I called. I just loved that last name. He turned towards me with saddened eyes.

"So your gonna be leaving too." he said. I looked towards my tree then back at him. Should I tell him that the Stoll's managed to get Phoebe knocked out of going on the quest?

"So what'd you want?" Percy asked me with a concerning tone.

"Just to…I'll-" I sighed. "I'll be looking for her too. I'll bring her home." I told him. He nodded stiffly then looked towards the ocean.

"I just wish I could go. I want to _do _something. It's my fault she's gone, I should fix it."

"Protect camp for me?" I asked him.

"Always." he said. He may have saved me, Chiron, and the magical borders but still, the camp need him. I started to shift to walk away but he grabbed me in a hug.

"Be careful okay? And you and Grover need to watch each other's backs." I hugged him tighter.

"Bye." I said then ran towards the hill.

Percy's P.O.V.

After they left and I ate, I went to my cabin to I.M. my mom. What came up was her and some guy laughing in the kitchen. My mom caught sight of me and made some excuse for him to leave.

"Percy!" she whisper yelled.

"Mom…" I said not knowing what to do now.

"That's Paul, my tutor. He's giving me extra-help so I can graduate faster." she explained.

"Uh huh. Well that's cool?" I said but it came out like a question.

"What's wrong sweety?" she asked and I knew she wasn't talking about this Paul guy. I explained to her about Annabeth and the quest.

"Well you know I'm no fan of you going off on quests but…" she said.

"Your saying I should go anyways?" I asked.

"Honey, I know you. Your not going to _not _do something. Annabeth was your best friend and like a sister to you. She's the most level headed demigod out there that I know. What do you thinks best?"

"To sneak away and save Annabeth on a quest that's for saving Artemis." I answered.

"Well you know what's best." My mom said. I nodded then let her return to her study session.

I decided fast that I needed to pack a few things. I grabbed my jacket and made sure I had ambrosia squares and a canteen of nectar. I set Annabeth's hat on bed to keep it safe for her. I went to the stables to find Silena Beauregard there with a class.

"Oh hey Percy!" she called and I got a lot of hey's and what's up's.

"Hey. Silena, I'm just grabbing Blackjack. I need some air." I lied. She nodded and let me proceed, I pulled blackjack behind my cabins and told him the plan.

_Oh boss this is great! We can save the world!_

"You don't have to stay the whole time. Just to get me in with the group to help them." I said also nervous for Thalia's temper causing trouble.

_Fine. We should go, they've gotten quite a head start._

"No kidding." I said and climbed aboard.

We were flying fine, Zeus hadn't tried to kill me because I was on a pegasus which kinda serves as neutral ground. Blackjack and I were talking donuts when we were yanked back.

_Whoa!_

"Hey!"

_The plants are eating us!_

I looked down and sure enough there were vines wrapped around Blackjack's legs. Then what scared me was the cherub on them.

"Ahh!"

"Trying to sneak away weren't you Johnson?" a familiar voice asked. Johnson. Mr. D?

"Mr. D?" I asked the cherub.

"Yes you nincompoop!"

"A simple yes would've sufficed." I grumbled.

"You've been caught sneaking out of camp." He said.

"Mr. D-" I started only to be interrupted with helpful information.

"I already know what you'll say. Mr. D. great instructor, I shall be the fifth to go since Frizzabee isn't. I want to make you proud, please let me." he finished his overreaching statement.

"Phoebe isn't going?" I asked.

"Those Stolls did something or other to her- not the point. I'm going to let you go on the quest." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked. Not that I wasn't grateful but I was shocked.

"Well the prophecy kind of gave hint to two heroes dying. If I'm lucky, you'll die."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Now go! The van is up about 3 and half miles and still going." Mr. D ordered and left leaving the smell of grapes.

_Weird._

"Your telling me." I said then we forged onward.

* * *

><p>Not sure if I'll include the Roman but I want Jason to make an appearance. soo we'll see.<p>

Thalia wont join the hunters.

Anymore questions? leave it in a message or review which reminds me, PLEASE REVIEW (:


	10. Chapter 10 Aaannd he tags along

Thalia's P.O.V.

"Grover have you figured out where we are, yet?" I asked getting impatient. Zoe was in the gas station's store pre-paying for gas after I had to explain to her how to do that.

"I'm working on it." Grover grumbled and went back to fumbling with his acorns.

I hate to admit it but I wish Percy were here. And Annabeth. If they were here on the quest with me we'd have fun and get the job done. With Annabeth we would've already known where we were and had a game plan down. With Percy here it would've been… complete. He'd make me laugh, make me mad, make me grateful, and keep me loyal to the gods. If it weren't for Percy I may have went out to find Luke and help him get away from Kronos. In the end of that fantasy I know I would've ended up helping Luke and disappointing Annabeth. I just wish Jackson were here.

"Any luck?" Bianca asked with a frustrated look on her face.

"No, what's getting you? Zoe?" I asked.

"No… I just feel… I know where we're at." she said then like lightning from my father realization hit her face.

"D.C. it's 60 miles away. The signs back there and a faint, faint memory have me almost convinced!"

"By Pan I think she's right!" Grover said excitedly while gathering his acorns.

"Let's get going." I said with hope in my voice.

"But the prophecy said go west." Zoe added.

"I think D.C. is our best option." Phoebe said.

"She is your best tracker." Bianca said. She may be a hunter but she still remembered she's my friend.

"Alright." Zoe said wistfully.

Eventually we made it to a museum where Grover was sure was where we needed to stop. We parked and went to walk in. Zoe had us looking at old exhibits and what-not.

"Nothing wrong has happened so far and Zoe is leading!" I said sarcastically. Then someone ran into me. I turned to see Percy panting.

"Percy! Oh I mean- Percy your not supposed to be on the quest!" Grover said shying away from the hunters.

"Luke… here… bad." Percy said. Luke? He's here? My hand subconsciously shifted above Aegis.

"Some guy called the General and Dr. Thorn was there and Luke." Percy panted. "And skeleton soldiers."

"You lie! The General cannot be here!"

"He's here cracking marble floors and all." Percy told.

"We must leave skeleton warriors are the worst.

"Yeah." Percy agreed.

"I was not including thee! Thy not apart of the quest!" Zoe yelled.

"Hey I'm trying to save your lives!" Percy countered.

"Percy you shouldn't have come but since you're here, you're here." I said.

"This is not thy's decision!" Zoe yelled.

"Your not the boss of this rescue mission!" I yelled back.

"You never knew how and when to leave boys!" she snapped. I wanted to electrocute her when a little girl yelled from the floor below.

"Kitty!" then a growl was heard through out the room. We turned to look and saw a lion.

"He also said he's send a surprise to distract you guys." Percy said.

"Kinda of late with the warning." Bianca whispered.

"Nemean Lion. Keep very still." Zoe said.

"Separate, now!" I yelled ignoring her and Percy and I both ran for the first floor. Well I headed for the steps and he jumped over the ledge. The lion caught sight of Kelp Head and went for him.

The hunters shot arrows and Grover threw things. I caught up with Percy and we were holding the monster back side-by-side.

"Thals!" Percy yelled in warning but it was too late the lion swatted me up into the air leaving my stomach on the ground somewhere and my head colliding with a rocket.

Percy's P.O.V.

I grabbed astronaut food and launched it into the monster's mouth and he went to hacking while Zoe caught on and started shooting for his mouth. she was taking a little longer than I'd like so I stabbed the lion inside of his mouth and he turned into a coat. I ran across the room where Thalia had fallen after hitting her head on the second floor's rocket.

"Your spoil of war, hero." Phoebe spat at me.

"I could care less right now." I said. While getting Thalia into a sitting position using my chest to support her back and neck while my arm wove around her to keep her there. Bianca trickled nectar into Thalia's mouth and a large bump on her head seemed to be going down. I let out air I didn't realize I was holding in. Thalia turned her head and opened her eyes slowly. She grabbed her ears for a minute then relaxed and dropped her hands.

"Thy did a great service to us all. Thee will not be left behind." Zoe said and walked away. I nodded to her and helped Thalia up.

While driving we noticed a familiar looking helicopter. "They know the van. We've gotta ditch it." I said.

"Parking lot to your right, tunnel just below the stairs, we'll take the subway." Bianca said. Zoe followed through without any questions.

We bought tickets and boarded.

"Great thinking B." Grover said and Bianca half smiled she's probably still wondering how she remembers but doesn't remember.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked Bianca.

"I remember passing this highway before but there wasn't a subway when Nico and I used to live here. It's gotta be new but it looks old." she said.

"It does look old." I said. More mystery about Bianca's past.


	11. A homeless man takes us in

Thalia's P.O.V.

"Grover have you figured out where we are, yet?" I asked getting impatient. Zoe was in the gas station's store pre-paying for gas after I had to explain to her how to do that.

"I'm working on it." Grover grumbled and went back to fumbling with his acorns.

I hate to admit it but I wish Percy were here. And Annabeth. If they were here on the quest with me we'd have fun and get the job done. With Annabeth we would've already known where we were and had a game plan down. With Percy here it would've been… complete. He'd make me laugh, make me mad, make me grateful, and keep me loyal to the gods. If it weren't for Percy I may have went out to find Luke and help him get away from Kronos. In the end of that fantasy I know I would've ended up helping Luke and disappointing Annabeth. I just wish Jackson were here.

"Any luck?" Bianca asked with a frustrated look on her face.

"No, what's getting you? Zoe?" I asked.

"No… I just feel… I know where we're at." she said then like lightning from my father realization hit her face.

"D.C. it's 60 miles away. The signs back there and a faint, faint memory have me almost convinced!"

"By Pan I think she's right!" Grover said excitedly while gathering his acorns.

"Let's get going." I said with hope in my voice.

"But the prophecy said go west." Zoe added.

"I think D.C. is our best option." Phoebe said.

"She is your best tracker." Bianca said. She may be a hunter but she still remembered she's my friend.

"Alright." Zoe said wistfully.

Eventually we made it to a museum where Grover was sure was where we needed to stop. We parked and went to walk in. Zoe had us looking at old exhibits and what-not.

"Nothing wrong has happened so far and Zoe is leading!" I said sarcastically. Then someone ran into me. I turned to see Percy panting.

"Percy! Oh I mean- Percy your not supposed to be on the quest!" Grover said shying away from the hunters.

"Luke… here… bad." Percy said. Luke? He's here? My hand subconsciously shifted above Aegis.

"Some guy called the General and Dr. Thorn was there and Luke." Percy panted. "And skeleton soldiers."

"You lie! The General cannot be here!"

"He's here cracking marble floors and all." Percy told.

"We must leave skeleton warriors are the worst.

"Yeah." Percy agreed.

"I was not including thee! Thy not apart of the quest!" Zoe yelled.

"Hey I'm trying to save your lives!" Percy countered.

"Percy you shouldn't have come but since you're here, you're here." I said.

"This is not thy's decision!" Zoe yelled.

"Your not the boss of this rescue mission!" I yelled back.

"You never knew how and when to leave boys!" she snapped. I wanted to electrocute her when a little girl yelled from the floor below.

"Kitty!" then a growl was heard through out the room. We turned to look and saw a lion.

"He also said he's send a surprise to distract you guys." Percy said.

"Kinda of late with the warning." Bianca whispered.

"Nemean Lion. Keep very still." Zoe said.

"Separate, now!" I yelled ignoring her and Percy and I both ran for the first floor. Well I headed for the steps and he jumped over the ledge. The lion caught sight of Kelp Head and went for him.

The hunters shot arrows and Grover threw things. I caught up with Percy and we were holding the monster back side-by-side.

"Thals!" Percy yelled in warning but it was too late the lion swatted me up into the air leaving my stomach on the ground somewhere and my head colliding with a rocket.

Percy's P.O.V.

I grabbed astronaut food and launched it into the monster's mouth and he went to hacking while Zoe caught on and started shooting for his mouth. she was taking a little longer than I'd like so I stabbed the lion inside of his mouth and he turned into a coat. I ran across the room where Thalia had fallen after hitting her head on the second floor's rocket.

"Your spoil of war, hero." Phoebe spat at me.

"I could care less right now." I said. While getting Thalia into a sitting position using my chest to support her back and neck while my arm wove around her to keep her there. Bianca trickled nectar into Thalia's mouth and a large bump on her head seemed to be going down. I let out air I didn't realize I was holding in. Thalia turned her head and opened her eyes slowly. She grabbed her ears for a minute then relaxed and dropped her hands.

"Thy did a great service to us all. Thee will not be left behind." Zoe said and walked away. I nodded to her and helped Thalia up.

While driving we noticed a familiar looking helicopter. "They know the van. We've gotta ditch it." I said.

"Parking lot to your right, tunnel just below the stairs, we'll take the subway." Bianca said. Zoe followed through without any questions.

We bought tickets and boarded.

"Great thinking B." Grover said and Bianca half smiled she's probably still wondering how she remembers but doesn't remember.

"What's wrong?" I asked Bianca.

"I remember passing this highway before but there wasn't a subway when Nico and I used to live here. It's gotta be new but it looks old." she said.

"It does look old." I said. More mystery about Bianca's past.

"Wait a minute, no subway _at all_?" Thalia asked. Bianca nodded with raised eyebrows like she was positive.

"Bianca, how long ago…?" Zoe started but we heard the helicopter.

After changing trains three times we hit a dead end and had to get off. All around us were old empty freight trains and snow, and lots of it. I'm now thankful for the general's 'surprise' it gave me this lion's coat to keep warm. over by one of the cars was an old homeless guy keeping warm but a trash fire. He gave us a toothless grin and said, "Yall needa get warmed up? Come on o'er!" We all huddled around. Thalia was next to me and I could hear her teeth chattered like thunder in the sky.

"W-w-well, this is g-g-great." she stammered. I put flap of my lions coat around her and she eagerly cuddled against me with it around her to get warm. My stomach felt weird and I'm hoping she doesn't notice or she just thinks it's the cold. Her head fits just right against my chest.

"My hooves are frozen." Grover complained.

"Feet." I corrected for the sake of the homeless guy's sanity.

"Shouldn't we contact camp?" Bianca suggested.

"No. They cannot help us anymore. We must do for ourselves now."

Miles away Annabeth is in danger, Artemis is in chains, and a dooms-day monster is on the loose. And all I can think about is how I want Thalia and I to stay like this forever. Zeus should've killed me long ago.

"You know, " the homeless man said, "you're never completely without friends. " His face was

grimy and his beard tangled, but his expression seemed kindly. "You kids need a train going west?"

"Yes sir. Know of any?" I asked. He just pointed and a gleaming train that read _Sun West Line_. It was carrying cars.

"That's… convenient?" Thalia said.

"No kidding. I call the Lamborghini!" Grover said and ran to hop into a car. I turned back to the homeless man but he was gone and so was the fire. The trash can was cold as if he'd been apart of our imaginations. Zoe, Phoebe, and Bianca went to isolate themselves from boys, animals, and senselss girls in their own car. Grover was playing race car in his and Thalia was in a black Mercedes that she'd hot-wired for the radio.

"Join you?" I asked her. She shrugged so I climbed in. The song playing reminded me of my mom and how'd she sing the lyrics to it when she heard it coming from my room. Thinking about her made me sad. It's less likely I'll be home for Christmas or even live that long.

"Nice coat." Thalia said.

"Yeah but that wasn't the monster we're looking for." I said.

"Not even close." she agreed.

"Thalia, this mystery monster, whatever it is, the general said it would come for you. They wanna isolate you from the group, so the monster will appear and battle you one-on-one.

"He said that?" she asked.

"Yeah, something like that." I answered.

"That's great, I love being bait."

"No idea what the monster will be?"

"No but you know where we're going right? San Francisco, that's where Artemis was going."

"What's with the bad rep at San Francisco?" I asked.

"The msit is really thick there 'cause the Mountain of Despair is so near, titan's magic still lingers there and monsters are attracted there like you wouldn't believe!"

"Mountain of Despair?" I asked.

"If you really don't know, ask Zoe, she's the expert."

I glanced at Thalia's face -okay I was staring at her face- when something hit me. Thalia has the same toughness like the hunters, why wouldn't they get along?

"They tried to recruit you." I said. Thalia frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"The hunters." Her eyes got dangerously bright and I thought I was gonna die then and there. Then she sighed.

"I almost joined them. Luke, Annabeth and I ran into them once and Zoe almost had me but…"

"But?" Thalia got rigid and looked away.

"I would've had to leave to Luke."

"Oh." I mumbled my stomach falling.

"Zoe and I got into a fight she'd told me I was being stupid and would regret my choice. She told me Luke would let me down someday."

"That's harsh, having to admit Zoe was right."

"She wasn't right! Percy, Luke never let me down. Never."

"We're gonna have to fight him with no way around it." I told her and she didn't respond.

"You haven't seen him lately… I know it's hard to believe but-"

"I'll do what I have to do." she cut me off.

"Even if it means killing him?" I questioned.

"Do me a favor, get out my car." Thalia said. I was beginning to feel bad she and Annabeth had to go through this. As I was getting out she said my name.

"Percy," I looked back. "Annabeth, wanted to join the hunters too, maybe you should think about why." Thalia said. Before I could ask what she was talking about she rolled up the windows and sealed me out. So naturally when I'm unwanted I go to Grover.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 We ride in style

i don't own PJO.

i have finals this week, wish me luck!

* * *

><p>Thalia's P.O.V.<p>

I should be punched in the face. I just told Percy Annabeth wanted to join the hunters. I broke a promise I made to the girl who went missing.

Flash back

_"Thalia?" Annabeth asked sneaking invisibly into my cabin._

_"Annabeth?" I asked. She took off her hat and sat on the opposite side end of the bed than me._

_"I need to tell you something."_

_"What is it?"_

_"You have to promise not to tell Percy." she said._

_"Not tell Percy?" I asked._

_"Yeah. It's kind of about him.."she answered. My stomach tightened. She liked Percy?_

_"I've been thinking about joining the hunters."_

_"No!" I gasped._

_"I can't stand how Luke treated us. Percy… he reminds me so much of you. You and Luke were best friends. In my logic, Percy is similar to Luke."_

_"But Percy's fatal flaw-"_

_"It's called fatal for a reason, Thalia."_

_"Annabeth, Percy isn't Luke."_

_"Try telling yourself that Thalia. I know you like him. Just remember what happened with Luke." Annabeth said then walked out of my cabin._

Percy's P.O.V.

_"Annabeth!" he called. "Help me! Please!" Luke called out to her. She ran forward. I tried yelling to stop her but I couldn't. She reached to touch his distraught face but hesitated at the last moment. A look of hurt came to her eyes followed by tears._

_"What happened?" she asked him._

_"They left me here. Please… it's killing me." He croaked out._

_I couldn't see what was wrong with him… it's like some invisible curse crushing him?_

_"Why should I trust you?" Annabeth asked hurt evident in her voice._

_"You shouldn't. I've been terrible to you. But if you don't, I'll die." Luke said. The look on his face seemed like he wanted Annabeth to listen to reason of not trusting him but he wanted to know if she still did trust him._

_I wanted to yell to her, 'let him die' but I still had no voice in the dream. Luke had tried killing us cold blood too many times for her to trust him. Just then the ceiling began to crumble and fall but Annabeth rushed under it and held it up somehow all by herself._

_Luke tucked and rolled free. "Thanks." he said getting up._

_"Help me hold it." Annabeth groaned._

_"I knew I could count on you." Luke said then began to walk away._

_"HELP ME!" she yelled at him._

_"Oh don't worry. Help is on the way, try not to die in the meantime._

_Annabeth whimpered in pain._

"Gah!" I yelled sitting up.

"Whoa, Perce. I know that was a wild dream but really? did you have to kick me so hard?" Grover asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Annabeth. She's holding some invisible force. Luke tricked her." I panted.

Later I didn't want to go back to sleep so I wouldn't dream.

"Dreams are nothing to be afraid of. If it weren't for dreams, I wouldn't know half the things about the future." The homeless guy from earlier said next to me.

"I'm not surprised to see you here." I mumbled.

"Dreams are like a podcast,

Downloading truth to my ears,

They tell me cool stuff."

"Yeah, definitely Apollo." I confirmed.

"I'm incognito, call me Fred."

"A god named Fred?" I questioned.

"Well Zeus has his strict rules about us, gods, staying out of moral affairs such as quests. But nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with my little sister." Apollo- or Fred- said.

"Then are you gonna help us?" I asked.

"I already have."

"The train."

"Yes, how fast do you think we're going? Have you looked outside?" Apollo asked.

"Fast enough?" I hoped.

"We'll get across a good chunk of America but unfortunately your running out of time.

"So where is Artemis?" I asked.

"I don't know.. she's clouded from me, I don't like it. Not one bit." Apollo grumbled.

"And Annabeth?"

"That girl you lost? Oh I don't know." he said as if that weren't even on his list of to-do's. I tried not to get mad, gods feel we're lesser beings.

"And the monster Artemis was after?" I asked.

"I have no clue. Seek out Nereus, old man of the sea. He knows things even the oracle wouldn't.

"I've gotta run, I expect a good haiku about your journey when this is all over, and remember, get some shut-eye!" he said then snapped his fingers making my eyes shut.

I was a different person wearing a tunic which was a little breezy down there and sandals on my feet. The Nemean lion's skin was on my back billowing behind me like a cape as I ran being pulled along by a girl who was tightly gripping my hand.

"Hurry, he will find us!" she said with worried etched in every word she spoke. We were in a beautiful garden that seemed as if it were the safest place on earth but yet she was leading me through it like we were running from death.

"I'm not afraid." I told her.

"You should be!" she said. She had a long dark braid that went down her back and her silk robes that seemed to glow with the starlight.

She pulled me behind a bush on the side of a hill and we collapsed breathing hard. I felt strong and the girl was scared in this beautiful place, I couldn't imagine anything was wrong.

"There's no need to run, I've bested thousands of monsters before." I told her with a deep voice.

"Not this one, Landon is too strong. You must go around and up the mountain to my father. It is the only way." she said with hurt and concern seeping through.

"It don't trust your father." I said.

"You should not. You will have to trick him but not take the prize directly. You will die." she said making me chuckle softly.

"Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"

"I… I am afraid. Landon would stop me and my sisters… if they find out they will disown me.

"Then there's nothing for it." I said getting up rubbing my hands together.

"Wait." the girl said. She seemed to be having a mental argument over something but then took a white broach from her hair.

"If you must fight, use this. My mother gave it to me, she's the daughter of the ocean. It has the ocean's power, my immortal power." she breathed on it and it glowed. "Take it. Make a weapon of it." she urged.

"A hairpin? How will this slay Landon, pretty one?"

"It may not. But it is all I can give you if you insist on being stubborn." she replied. Her voice softened my heart. I took the hairpin until it grew into a familiar bronze sword.

"What shall I call this blade?"

"Anaklusmos." she answered. "The current that takes one by surprise, and before you know it you have been swept out to sea." I was about to thank her when the ground shook and she yelled, "Too late! He's here!"

"Percy wake up! The train stopped!" Grover said pulling me up from the car. I was sure about two things. One, that sword was my sword in a different form. And two, the girl in my dream was Zoe Nightshade.


	13. Chapter 13 Thalia doesn't like Heights

so sorry about the mix up everyone my computer saved the latest chapter into three other previous chapters. How, i don't know. Sorry again for the confusion!

still don't own PJO

ps. thank you to those who noticed and let me know about the mix ups!

* * *

><p>Percy's P.O.V.<p>

I told Grover about my coversation with Apollo and he agreed we needed to find the old sea man soon. We were in a ski town in New Mexico and as Thalia put it no way out.

"There's no taxi, not bus, no rental cars. We're trapped. No way out." she grumbled.

"There's a coffee shop!" Grover said happily.

"Yes, coffee is good." Zoe said.

"You two go get us food. Percy, Bianca and I will go to the grocery store." Thalia said.

The store clerk was no help and looked so lonely I bought a rubber rat for a dollar. I set the rat on the railing as Thalia went to other stores to check for a way out of this ghost town.

Bianca and I sat on the steps of the store and I placed my rat on the railing trying to attract business to the man's lonely shop.

"Nice rat." Bianca said. I shrugged. "Do you think Nico hates me?"

"What? He could never hate you. He loves you." I told her.

"I really hurt him Percy." Bianca said.

"I know." I whispered looking out on the deserted road.

"It's just… I feel calmer, more confident, and everything's slowed down by being a hunter.

"It's noticable, but I doubt Nico will see it that way. All he's had is you."

"But he got you. Nico looks up to you. You let him be a kid and your like a big brother to him."

"But you're his sister."

"I know. I'll still think about him."

"Thinking just isn't enough you know? Nico's a kid with no parents. He's only had you until recently. Too much change may just be overwhelming."

"I know. That's why I joined the hunters, to stop being a mom, to stop sacrificing everything I want."

"Nico will be alright, Camp Half-Blood takes in a lot of young kids making them feel at home. They did that for Annabeth-"

"I hope we find her. I was luckily enough to gain friends like you but to lose one… especially one who saved my life and my brothers."

"Yeah but me being her friend, that did her a whole lot of good." I said sacrastically.

"Your also the reason I felt I could leave Nico at camp. Your brave. Your isked your life to save us. I felt if there were people like you out there, then he'd be fine. You're a good guy."

"Even though I knocked you down in the rescue and in capture the flag?"

"Except for those times. You're a good guy." she said with a smile.

"Tracking spell! Now satyr." Zoe said. Grover then froze up and dropped his bird decorated coffee cup. The birds flew off the cup into the wind and my rubber rat came to life and scampered off. We crowded around Grover.

"Guys we have- What's wrong with him?" Thalia asked.

"We don't know." I said.

"Well we've gotta go. Now." We got all the way to the edge of town before we saw two skeleton soldiers. They drew their handguns and aimed them at me, making my awe impression of guns go away.

Thalia got her shield out and ready but the skeletons didn't flinch, they just bored their eyes into me.

"We've got to make sure they don't mess with Grover while he's like this."

"We're surrounded and that one is on the phone?" Bianca said.

"Calling the rest of them. There's about to be a full party on us." I said.

"Then let's get shaking." Thalia said and we chareged. I deflected a bullet and went to slicing and hacking. Bianc and Zoe drew their bows.

I thought I was doing pretty good until another skeleton shot me in the back.

"PERCY!" Thalia shrieked. The bullet hadn't hurt me. The Nemean lion's coat had protected me. A skeleton leaped at Bianca but she whipped out her hunting knife and stabed him errupting him into flames then reduced to ashes.

"How did you do that?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know! Lucky stab?"

"Well do it again!" I yelled but the skeletons made sure she was kept back a distance.

"A gift!" Grover shouted and a huge wild boar ran out towards us. The pig crushed the skeletons then turned on us.

"The Erymanthian boar." Zoe said trying to stay calm. "I don't think we can kill it."

"Blessing from the wild!" Grover said.

"We I certainly don't feel blessed, Everyone SCATTER!" I yelled.

The boar turned on me and Thalia winning us 1st place in the bad luck contest, Thalia raised Aegis and the boar squealed in outrage having something against Medusa or it looked like one of itrelative… either way, it charged us.

As we ran up a hill I notcied on the other side a bridge and I got a crazy idea.

"Follow me!" I said to Thalia. She slowed down in response. I reached back for her hand and pulled her along.

We ran into a train tunnel and out the other end when Thalia screamed out "NO!" She was white as a sheet and stared in horror at the ground under the bridge which was about 70 feet below us.

"Come on! It'll hold our weight probably." I told her.

"I can't!" her eyes were wild with fear.

"Now!" I yelled as she turned green. The boar was here. I tackled Thalia off the bridge sending us both sideways into the air and into the side of the mountain. I used her shield as a snowboard holding her tight and we snowboarded down the mountain. As for the pig, he fell into a snow drift with no way out.

When we skidded to a stop we were breathing hard and I looked at Thalia.

"Your scared of heights." I said. Her eyes got her usual toughness back and she said, "Don't be stupid."

"That explains why you freaked out on Apollo's bus."

"If you tell anybody-"

"No, no it's cool. It's just… daughter of Zeus… Lord of the sky, afraid of heights." She was about to knock me into the snow drift when Grover called,

"Hellooo?"

"Down here!" I answered. They joined us and Grover had a wild idea about the pig being our way west. He had some automatic sterring thing with an appled in front of the boar so it would chase it.

"Grover's right." Zoe said.

"So you know what he's talking about?" I asked.

"Of course, I never thought I'd sense that presence again."

"What presense? Who?"

"The Lord of the Wild. The boar brought the presense of Pan."

We were in the desert when the boar finally caught the apple.

"We need to get off while he's eating." Grover said and we did. Grover got out his acorns as the boar left back east and began playing a tune.

"The acorns are us." Grover said.

"Which is me?" I asked.

"The little deformed one." Zoe said.

"Oh, shut up." I said and Thalia stifled a laugh.

"That cluster right there, that's trouble but I don't smell anything… our next challenge is… that junk yard?"

"Let's take on the junkyard in the morning." Thalia said.

Zoe and Bianca got camp set up with foam matresses and other things that shouldn't have been able to fit in their bags. Grover and I went to get old boards for a fire and Thalia zapped them.

"The stars are out." Zoe said.

"Amazing. I've never actually seen the milky way." Bianca said from in between Grover and Zoe.

"This is nothing, saddly. Humans have poluted the air making whole constellations disappear.

"You talk like your not human." I commented.

"I am a hunter. I care for the wild places of the earth can I say the same for thee?"

"You, not thee," Thalia corrected. "We don't say thou or thee just you. Beginning and end of the sentence."

"I hate this language! It changes so often!"

"If only Pan were here. He would set things right." Grover said and Zoe nodded.

"Bianca, how did you kill that zombie?"

"I don't know. I just stabbed and poof. He went up in flames."

"Maybe it's your knife?" I offered.

"Mine is the same." Zoe said.

"You hit it in a special spot?" I asked.

"Anyway after the junk yard we hitch hike to Las Angeles." Zoe said. Grover, me and Bianca all shouted in protest.

"I think Nico and I stayed there a while…" Bianca said. Grover and I caught each others eyes and I could tell we were thinking the same thing.

"Bianca, that hotel you stayed at, was it possibly the Lotus Hotel and Casino?" I asked her. Her eyes widened,

"How'd you know that?"

"Oh great." Grover moaned.

"Wait what's the Lotus Casino?" Thalia asked.

"A couple years ago, Grover, Annabeth, and I got trapped there. It's designed so you'll never want to leave. We stayed for about an hour but when we left 5 days had passed. Time speeds up."

"No, that's impossible!" Bianca said.

"Bianca, who's the last president we had?" Zoe asked.

"Theodore Roosevelt." she answered.

"That was 70 years ago!" Zoe gasped.


	14. Chapter 14 Percy meets Aphrodite

i dont own PJO

hopefully this is the right chapter and what-not lol

* * *

><p>Percy's P.O.V<p>

A blazing light came from no where and I got angry. A limo was there and the door opened right to me and a sword point was on my throat. He got out of the car.

"Not so fast now, are you punk?"

"Ares." I growled.

"At ease people." he said everyone's weapon but his fell to the ground. "This is a friendly meeting. Of course, I'd like to take your head as a trophy but someone wants to see you. Alive. And I never behead enemies in front of a lady."

"What lady?" Thalia asked.

"I heard you were back." he said then pushed me away. "Thalia, daughter of Zeus, your not hanging out with very good company."

"What's you business?" she asked. "Who's in the car, Ares?"

"Oh I doubt she wants to meet the rest of you particularly not them hunters. Go get some tacos while she and Percy have a chat."

"But it's closed." Grover said.

"Now it's open." Ares said and it looked like it'd been never closed.

"I'll take care of this guys." I said.

"You heard the boy, he's big and strong and has everything under control." They left but glanced back every so often.

"Get inside punk and mind your manners. She's not as forgiving of rudeness like I am." When I saw her my jaw dropped. I forgot my name. I forgot where I was. I forgot how to speak. Red satin dress, perfect make-up, dazzling eyes, and a smile that would bring light to the dark side of the moon.

She smiled their and for a moment she looked just like Thalia.

"Ah, there you are Percy. I'm Aphrodite." I slipped into the seat across from her and said something like: 'Gah uh ma' she smiled.

"Aren't you sweet. Hold this please." she said and handed me a mirror. She leaned forward and dabbed her lipstick though nothing was wrong with it to me.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked me. I had to pinch my self to be able to clear my throat to speak.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Oh dear, still in denial?" she asked me.

I heard Ares chuckling which made me mad and helped to clear my head.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said.

"Then why are you on this quest?"

"Artemis has been captured and Annabeth is in danger!"

"Artemis, please! Talk about a hopeless case! Why are you on the quest, Percy?" she asked her eyes drawing the answer out.

"To save Annabeth and protect Thalia ."

"Good boy."

"I have to protect Thalia from Luke, he's bad for her-"

"Cute! jealousy and you feel you'd be a better man for her!"

"What? No-"

"Percy, I'm on your side! Who helped started the chain reaction to give that hunter a poison shirt? Who had Blackjack find you? Who helped you get out of camp?"

"You did all that?"

"Yes, sure the hunters are on a quest to save Artemis, Thalia trying to save Annabeth, and you being there for Thalia. A quest is in progress but also a quest of love!"

"Well-"

"Listen, Percy, the hunters are your enemies. They could take Thalia from you. She'll be hurt by Luke, you, Annabeth and she'll be gone."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure this isn't boring! Conflict, indecision- oh! So fun!"

"No, no, no. You don't have to go through all that trouble!" I tried.

"You're so cute! I wish all my daughters could break the heart of a boy as nice as you! Oh I'm tearing up! By the way be careful of my husband's territory, don't touch anything! Bye-bye now!"

"Wait? What territory?" I asked as Ares pulled me out of the car.

"The junk yard over there." she said then Ares threw me aside and got in the limo and they were gone.

While I ate my tacos I told the rest what happened minus the part about Thalia and whatnot.

"Aphrodite can be so lame." Thalia mumbled.

"Why would she care about our quest? She's the goddess of Love right?"

"Indeed. Why?" Zoe said.

"She's a meddling goddess with nothing else to do other than make people miserable." Thalia answered.

"She was actually kind of helpful, usually when I ask the gods to be more specific, they don't answer."

We were inside the junkyard and all seemed to be safe.

"No one take anything." Thalia reminded us.

"Everything here is defected somehow."

"So don't touch."

"Second time they've agreed." Grover mumbled to me.

"It's getting scary." I joked.

"Look!" Bianca yelled and picked up a hunter's bow and it shrunk into a hair pin. "It's like Percy's pen!"

"Put it down!" Zoe ordered while Grover snuck a bite out of a gold crown.

"Down Goat boy!" Thalia commanded.

I'd like to saw as we walked we left everything alone but there was some pretty cool stuff. I picked up the electric guitar shaped like Apollo's lyre. Grover found a broken metal tree.

"Toes?" Grover yelled and threw a piece of metal at some giant metal toes.

"What'd you do that for?" Thalia snapped.

"I don't like fake feet.." Grover mumbled.

"Around, far around." Zoe said staring at the toes warily.

After about 10 more minutes we made it out.

"Finally." I said in relief. Apparently I didn't thank the gods fast enough because behind us a giant metal monster rose facing us.

"Talos!" Zoe yelled.

"Who's Talos?" I asked.

"This has to be a prototype. Defected?"

"I'd say so." Grover said. The monster drew it's sword.

"Someone took something. Who took something?" Zoe asked glaring at me.

"I'm a lot of thing but I'm not a thief." I answered acidly. We all separated and Bianca and I ended up hiding behind the same thing.

"You took that bow." I said.

"No, I didn't take it."

"Just throw it back or something."

"I didn't take the bow besides it's too late." We heard a creaking noise and I looked up to see a the bottom of it's metal shoe.

"Move!" I yelled as I pulled Bianca from under it.

"Crazy idea time." I said and Bianca looked nervous but said,

"Anything."

"Under Talos' shoe there's a hole labeled maintenance only. I'm going to get in there and try to turn him off or do some damage."

"How? You'll have to stand under it's foot and be crushed! "

"Distract it. I'll have to time it right."

"I'll go." Bianca said firmly.

"No, your new at this, I'm going."

"This is my fault. It's my responsibility." she said and charged toward Talos.

"Bianca, no!" I yelled after and her.

I was running after her when Zoe had Talos on her tail so Bianca slipped in just in time before she was crushed. The monster began to stagger then fell into the power lines electrocuting himself… and possibly Bianca.

"BIANCA!" we yelled. Thalia touched the metal first to see if we could touch it.

"Search." she said. We looked from head to toe and couldn't find Bianca anywhere.

"Maybe she shot out of the side of his face where there's no metal." I said desperate to find her.

We looked for three hours for her and nothing.

"Our companion is gone. May she achieve Elysium." Zoe said.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"The prophecy. One shall be lost in the land without rain. She's gone Perce." Grover said.

I sunk to the earth my vision blurring. I'd lost a new friend, Nico's older sister, and another camper. Why hadn't I gone instead? Why did I let her go before me?

"Percy." Thalia said sitting next to me. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw. She put her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. We sat there in mourning for our lost friend.


	15. Chapter 15 dam canoe ride to the dam

i dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

sorry about all this mess it'll suck to reread whatever was posted too early. Sorry!

~AJ

* * *

><p>Thalia's P.O.V.<p>

After two minutes of silence I untangled my arms from Percy's neck where they fit perfectly and stood up.

"Let's see if that truck will get us somewhere." I said taking charge. We got in the truck. Percy and Grover in the back and Zoe next to me. They all seemed upset Percy the worst of us them. I had to hold it together for us though. We're on a mission not vacation, as my mom would say.

"Skeletons are still out there, we've got to keep moving."

"I'm gonna sit in the back." Percy said swinging open his door and hoping into the truck's bed as I was still driving.

"I'm coming." Grover said and slung himself back there too.

3rd Person P.O.V

"It should've been me," Percy said. "I should've gone into that giant."

"Don't say that!" Grover flipped. "It's bad enough Annabeth is gone, now Bianca. Do you think I could stand if… if… Who would be my best friend? How could I replace you?"

"Ah, Grover do-"

"I'm okay." he said shakily. The truck stopped and a door slammed making a tire blow out.

"Just great." Thalia said.

"Road ended too." Grover noticed. "We could take that path." he said. Percy had to squint just to be able to see it.

"I don't think we'll make it. It's a goat path and we aren't goats." Percy said. He glanced at Thalia who was paling from the fact the path was high off the ground.

"We can make it." Grover said.

"Let's walk upstream. The walk wont kill us."

"But-" Grover tried arguing with Percy.

"I agree with Jackson. Let's move." Thalia said. As they walked Thalia fell in-line with Percy. "Thanks."

"No problem." he told her with a smile. We found a canoe rental where no one was operation it so they left a stack of drachmas and grabbed two canoes.

"The stream is too rapid," Zoe said. "We wont make it."

"Leave that to me." Percy said.

"You can really do it?" Thalia asked Percy.

"Yeah." Percy answered

"Can you go with Zoe? She's starting to worry me." Thalia said.

"I'm not too sure she'll like that."

"I owe you one." Thalia bargained.

"Two." Percy said.

"One and a half." she tried. Percy smiled.

"Fine."

A couple of naiads were staring at me. "We're headed upstream-" Percy started then they giggled and began to each push our canoes so fast Grover fell in his canoe with his hooves in the air.

"I hate naiads." Zoe muttered and one shot water in her face. "Ugh!"

"Hey, they're only playing." Percy defended.

"They've never forgiven me." she huffed.

"For what?" Percy asked.

"It was a long time ago." she grumbled.

"What happened to Bianca wasn't your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have let her go." Percy said.

"No Percy, this is my fault. I pushed her into going on a quest she didn't even feel ready for. She was a powerful half-blood with a kind heart, I thought she could be the next lieutenant."

"But your lieutenant." Percy said.

"Nothing lasts forever, Percy." Over two thousand years I've lead the hunt and my wisdom hasn't improved. Artemis is in danger now because of it."

"Look, you can't blame yourself for that."

"If I had gone with her-"

"If something was powerful enough to kidnap Artemis how would you have been able to stop it?" Percy said then unthinkingly he pulled out Riptide. Zoe got a pained expression.

"You made this." Percy said.

"Who told thee?" she asked.

"I had a dream about it." He admitted. She sighed.

"It was a gift and a mistake." Zoe said.

"Who was the hero?" he asked.

"Do not make me say his name. I swore never to speak it again." Zoe said.

"You act like I should know him." Percy said.

"I'm sure you do, hero. Don't all boys want to be just like him?"

"Your mother was a water goddess."

"Yes, she had five daughters -including me- the Hesperides.

"I've heard the story of them. I heard there were only four sister though…"

"Yes, now. I was exiled. Made as if I never existed."

"Why? Percy asked.

"Because I betrayed my family to help out a hero." Zoe confessed.

The naiads started gurgling. Percy looked up to see a large dam in front of me.

"The Hoover Dam." Thalia said looking up at the football stadium sized dam.

"Seven hundred feet tall. Built in the 1930s." Percy said.

"Five million cubic acres of water." Thalia chimed in.

"Largest construction project in the US." Grover finished.

"How do you guys know all that?" Zoe asked.

"Annabeth." Percy said.

"She loved architecture and monuments and crap." Thalia added.

"Spouted off random facts all the time. So annoying." Grover said

"I wish she were here to see it now." Percy said.

"We'll take her here." Thalia said placing a hand in Percy's.

"We should go up their for her sake." Percy said.

"Monsters will catch up soon. Let's make it fast." Grover said.

"There's a snack bar in the visitors center." Thalia informed.

"You've been here before?" Percy asked.

"Once. To see the two bronze statues that were dedicated to Zeus. Gift from Athena.

"Let us find the dam snack bar." Zoe said. "We should eat while we can." Grover cracked a smile.

"The dam snack bar?" Then Thalia smiled.

"Yes, what is so funny?" Zoe asked.

"I could use some dam french fries

"I need to use the dam restroom." Thalia said and Percy started cracking up and Grover and Thalia joined in needing to have some happiness after all they've been through.

"I do not understand." Zoe said.

"I want to use the dam water fountain." Grover managed to get out.

"And… I want to buy a… a dam t-shirt." Thalia added. We stopped laughing when we heard a 'moo'.

"Did I just hear a cow?" Grover asked.

"A dam cow." Thalia said.

"No I'm serious." Grover said.

"Percy?" Thalia asked worriedly.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to… think." Percy said and when they were inside the looked over the edge of the dam.


	16. Chapter 16 Percy gets saved by a mortal

i don't own PJO. Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p>Percy's P.O.V.<p>

There were groups of kids running around, old people, and other tourists not noticing Bessie for now. How had she gotten here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Moo!" her moo sounded urgent as if trying to warn me of something.

"How did you get here?" I asked then she swam in a circle then butted her head against the side of the dam.

"Moo!" then did a flip and disappeared into the water. I almost followed her but then a chill went down my back and to the east I saw two skeleton warriors following me. I ran inside to the visitor center. I was almost to the stair when I heard the squealing of tires. A black van with skeleton reinforcements. I was now surrounded. I looked for my friends but didn't see them. Where's the dam snack bar?

"Stop!" the security said at the metal detectors but I ran to the elevator with a tour group just as the door closed. The tour guide was talking in a cheerful voice but I ignored her. Guess she didn't notice I was being chased. I interrupted her with a question.

"Does this go to the snack bar?" I asked. A few people chuckled and her gaze behind her sun glasses made my skin tingle.

"To the turbines, young man. Weren't you listening to the presentation upstairs?"

"Oh, uh, sure. Is there another way out of the dam?"

"For heavens sake the only way out is the elevator." a tourist answered.

The elevator door opened and I followed the group with no other choice.

"And young man," the tour guide called then taking off her glasses to reveal startling gray eyes that reminded me of the girl I think of as a sister. "There's always a way out for those clever enough to find it." then the elevator door closed with the tour guide, who I found out is Athena, left inside. Then I heard a ding for the other elevator and heard chattering of bone-dry teeth.

I started to run. I passed the turbines which seemed like the only other way out, only if I were turned into electricity. Which I do not want to happen. I prayed to all the gods that Zoe, Thalia, and Grover were alright. I ran passed a huge group trying to weave around them with my hand on Riptide. I heard a noise quite close to the sound of the skeletons and whipped out riptide and slashed at them behind me. Only then I noticed it wasn't a skeleton. It was girl who had been blowing her nose. She yelped and dropped her tissue.

"Oh my god. Do you always kill people when they blow their nose?" she shouted. First thing in my mind: my sword didn't hurt her. It passed through her body cleanly.

"You're a mortal!" I exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'm a mortal! How'd you get that sword passed security?"

"I didn't- Wait you can see it's a sword?" I asked stupidly. The girl rolled her eyes which were green like mine. She had frizzy reddish brown hair and she had a red nose from a cool I guess. She wore a maroon shirt and jeans with marker drawings and holes like she poked at them with a fork.

"Well it's either a sword or the biggest toothpick in the world," said the redheaded girl. "And why didn't it hurt me? I mean, not that I'm not complaining. Who are you? And whoa, what is that your wearing? Is that lion's fur?" She was asking so many questions so fast it felt like she was throwing rocks at me. I couldn't think of what to say. I looked at my coat and it still looks like a brown winter coat to me, but she sees it for what it really is. I knew I was still being chased, the skeletons would turn up soon, but I couldn't stop staring at this girl. I tried to manipulate the mist as Thalia had. I concentrated real hard and snapped my fingers.

"You don't see a sword. You see a ballpoint pen." I said. She blinked.

"Uh, no. It's a sword…weirdo."

"Who _are_ you?" I demanded. she huffed indignantly.

"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now are _you _going to answer any of _my _questions?"

"No! I mean, I'm in a hurry. I'm in trouble." I explained.

"In a hurry or in trouble?" she asked.

"Um, sort of both." I decided. She looked over my should and her eyes widened.

"Bathroom." she told me sternly.

"What?" I asked. I really didn't need to know if she needed to go.

"Bathroom. Now!" she yelled. "Behind me." she pointed. I don't know why but I slipped into the boys bathroom listening to Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Though I'm pretty sure it saved my life. I heard clattering of the skeleton teeth and was about to go back out their and fight them to protect the strange girl. Before I could I heard Rachel Elizabeth Dare talking in that fire-rapid way of hers.

"Oh my god! Did you see that kid? It's about time you got here! He had a sword for god's sakes! you security guards let a sword swinging lunatic inside a national landmark? I mean jeez! He went that way. Over by those turbine things. He jumped or fell over maybe?" she said and I could hear them moving on to look for me. Rachel opened the door.

"All clear, but you better hurry." she told me. She looked shaken. Her face was gray and sweaty.

"I owe you one, Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"What are those things? They looked like-"

"Skeletons?" I asked and she nodded.

"Do yourself a favor. Forget it. Forget you ever saw me, Rachel."

"Forget you tried to kill me?" she asked.

"Yeah. That too." I answered.

"But who are you?" she asked me.

"Percy-" I started but then we had company. "Gotta go!" I shouted and bolted for the exit while she shout behind me.

"What kind of name is Percy gotta-go?"

I made it to the café and saw my friends sitting there about to eat.

"We've got to go." I said.

"But we just got our burritos!" Grover protested.

"He's right. Look!" Zoe said seeing a beautiful view of a skeleton army coming to kill us. We were surrounded yet again.

"Elevator!" Grover said. When were about to go there the door opened and let out three more skeleton warriors. Then Grover had a brilliant, totally Grover idea and yelled:

"BURRITO FIGHT!" then threw his burrito at the nearest skeleton. If you've never been hit by a burrito, then count yourself lucky. That skeletons head was knocked clear off his shoulder by Grover's lunch. Burritos are about as dangerous as grenades. Not too sure what the other kids in the room same but they started throwing everything forgetting their hunger. We bolted outside while that distraction took place.

"What now?" Grover asked. We ran across the pavilion to the winged bronze statues and put our backs against the fountain. The skeletons had us cornered.

"It was really nice adventuring with you guys." Grover said with a trembling voice. I glanced behind me at the statues.

"Whoa, their toes are really shiny." I said.

"Not the time Percy!" Thalia hissed. Then I remembered what the tour guide said. With her being Athena…

"Thalia pray to your dad." I told her.

"He never answers." she glared at me.

"Please… just this once, I think the statues will give us some luck." the skeletons raised their guns. "Do it!" I yelled.

"No!" she said. "He wont answer me."

"This time is different!" I said.

"Who says?"

"Athena, I think."

"Try it." Grover pleaded.

Thalia prayed to her dad while I prayed to Athena. then as the skeletons were firing the bronze statues wrapped their wings around us and stopped the bullets from hitting us.

"Boy does it feel good to stand!" the first said.

"Ah! Holy Zeus, what were those tourists thinking, look at my shoes!" the second said.

"Trouble!" I reminded them

"Get us out of here!" Thalia shouted at them.

"Zeus's kid?"

"Yes!"

"Can I get a please Miss Zeus's kid?"

"Please!" Thalia shouted. They shrugged and one grabbed me and Thalia and the other Grover and Zoe and they flew us over the Hoover Dam.


	17. Chapter 17 Percy jumps Santa's evil twin

i dont own PJO

* * *

><p>Percy's P.O.V.<p>

The statues had a tight firm grip on us making me feel secure that I wouldn't fall but not to Thalia. She was fidgeting the whole time with her eyes closed trying to grab something. Then her hand found my arm. My stomach did a flip my face got hot and my skin tingled through my jacket where she's touching me. Maybe she's shocking me softly. Maybe… She got both arms and wrapped them around me. She hugged me tight nestling her face in my neck. I automatically hugged her back feeling once again how her torso felt so perfect wrapped in my arms.

"It'll be alright Thals. We're gonna make it." I found myself reassuring her.

"Percy, don't let me fall." she whispered.

"Hey no worries, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I said with emotion. I think Aphrodite was helping me with this because on the inside I feel chaotic and on the outside I'm composed.

"Perce, are we very high up?" Thalia asked me. I kicked snow off of a cap of a mountain.

"Nah, Not high enough that your dad would never forgive me." I joked.

"We're in the Sierra's, by this rate we'll be in San Fransisco in about two hours!" Zoe said cheerfully.

"Two more hours?" Thalia mumbled against my skin making me shiver.

"Frisco!" I angel said. "Yo Chuck, remember when we last went there? Those mechanic statues know how to partay!"

"Oh, man we're so there!"

"You've guys been there before?" Grover asked.

"Automatons gotta have some fun too huh?" our angel answered.

"Hank said it all." said Grover's.

"Last time man, we were introduced to these marble ladies and-"

"Hank! There kids!" Chuck said saving our innocent minds.

"Oh. Right. Back to flying!" Hank said and I could've swore he blushed if statues could.

We were flying around 100 miles per hour now with the angels excitement for partying. Grover was playing his pipes, Zoe was shooting at Target's advertisement billboards, getting bull-eyes every time. Thalia and I were talking.

"You did good back there, your dad listened."

"Maybe but how did you get out of the generator room? Your said the skeletons had you cornered." she asked. I told Thalia about the weird mortal, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I explained how she saw through the mist and Thalia nodded.

"Some mortals are like that. We don't know why." Thalia said. Then a thought shot to my mind. My own mom was like that. She saw the minotaur and gods know what else as I was growing up.

"My mom is like that." I said.

"That's probably one of the reasons your dad fell for her."

"Yeah," a moment later. "That mortal girl was annoying. Glad I didn't vaporize her though. That would've been bad."

"Must be nice to be a regular mortal." I soon fell asleep holding Thalia.

"Where do you guys wanna land?" Chuck called.

"What?" I asked.

"There. By the Embarcadero Building." Zoe said.

"Good. Me and Hank can blend in with the pigeons." Chuck said. We all looked at him.

"Kidding," he said. "Can't statues have a sense of humor too? sheesh!"

When we landed no one really saw us, well except for a homeless guy. He ran off screaming something about bronze angels from mars. We said bye to our angels as they left to go party.

"Now Percy needs to find Nereus." Grover said.

"The Old Man of the Sea." I recalled from my conversation with Apollo.

"Old Nereus, eh?" Zoe said with a her nose scrunched up.

"Yeah you know him?"

"My mother was a sea goddess, he isn't hard to find, just follow the smell."

"What do you mean?"

"Come, I will show thee." I knew I was in trouble when we stopped at a Good Will drop-off box. Zoe made me look rediculous with a floppy hat, a shirt 3 sizes too big, short jeans, and dirty old shoes.

"Oh yeah. Your definitely not noticeable." Grover laughed and Thalia suppressed a giggle.

"There. A typical male vagrant." Zoe said.

"Jee, thanks," I grumbled. "Why am I doing this again?"

"I told thee. To blend in."

"How do I know which one is him?"

"You'll know. He doesn't travel away from this area too much because he likes the sun."

"So how does Percy get to him?" Grover asked laughing.

"He'll sneak up on him and grab hold." Thalia said snickering.

"Ha-ha." I said.

"Don't worry, Percy. We got your back." Thalia said then she almost gave me a hug but instead pulled off a piece of fuzz and said, "Er, you can keep your back. I'll be rooting for you instead." she said with a smile.

"He's over there somewhere." Zoe said. Grover gave me a big thumbs up.

"Good luck Kelp Brains." Thalia said then kissed me on the cheek. She blushed then pushed me on ahead. I would've been dazed if I hadn't smell the sea. It was a beautiful smell but as I got closer to the docks the beautiful smell was replace but a repelling one. Who knew a god could smell that bad?

As I walked forward, I saw our old homeless friend warning people about the bronze angels from Mars. I made sure to hide my face from him with my hat. I kept walking until it hit me.

This smell was bad like the rest but ocean bad. If the ocean could have a bad side this man was the father of it. He smelled like hot seaweed, dead fish, and brine. Not a pretty scent to my nose. I could feel his gaze on me. He looked like an evil Santa. I muttered about school and parents being stupid. He closed his eyes returning to his sunbathing. I don't know what the other homeless guys would see next but I had to do it. I jumped Santa.

"Ahhh!" he screamed. "Help me!" but _he _was the one grabbing and shaking _me!_

"That's a crime! A kid rolling an old man like that!" a homeless guy yelled. I rolled alright, right into a post hitting my head. Nereus tried to get away but I tackled him from behind.

"I don't have any money!" he yelled.

"I don't want money! I'm a half-blood!" I yelled making him struggle harder.

"Heroes! Why do you always pick on me?"

"Because you know everything!" We got close to the edge of the pier and I got an idea.

"Oh no! Not the water!" Nereus yelled triumphantly and plunged us into the water. The ocean filled me with extra strength and I tightened my grip. Old man had a few tricks too. He turned into a seal which I might add is more difficult to do underwater than it is to hold a greased pig. Then he turned into a whale and I held onto his dorsal fin and he jumped above the water. I managed to wave at a crowd of tourists. _Yeah folks, we do this everyday in San Fransisco! _When we splashed back into the water he turned into an eel. I was getting close to tying him in a knot when he realized what I was doing and changed back into his human form.

"Why wont you drown?" he whined.

"I'm Poseidon's son." I answered.

"Curse that upstart! I was here first!" he wailed. We sat under the pier on a rock with the old man was heaving while I was perfectly fine.

"You got him!" Thalia said grabbing me in a hug and kissed me on the cheek. Are we like dating now? I wont ask yet, she'll probably just punch me.

"He got him!" Zoe said like she couldn't believe him.

"You Don't have to sound so amazed."I said.

"Only one question per capture that's the rule!" he declared.

This wasn't good. I needed to find Artemis, and I needed to figure out what the doomsday creature was. I also needed to know if Annabeth was still alive, and how to rescue her. How could I ask that all in one question? Some voice inside me wanted to ask about Annabeth and I could tell Thalia felt the same. Annabeth would kick our butts if we didn't save Olympus before her, Zoe wants to know about Artemis, but Chiron said the monster was most important.

"Alright." I said. "Tell us where this terrible monster that could bring down the gods is?" I asked. He grinned with his disgusting teeth.

"That's too easy! He's right there!" he said and pointed.

"Where?" I asked.

"Deals, a deal!" he said turned into a goldfish and flipped into the sea.

"You tricked me!" I yelled.

"Wait, what is that?" Thalia asked.

"MOOOO!" I looked down to see my friend the cow serpent. Bessie nudged my toe and looked at me with sad brown eyes.

"Ah, Bessie, not now." I said.

"Moo!" Grover gasped.

"He said his name is not Bessie."

"You understand her, er… him?" I asked Grover. He nodded.

"It's a very old form of animal speech. But he says his name is the Ophiotaurus."

"The Ophi-what?"

"It means serpent bull in Greek but what is it doing here?" Thalia asked.

"I am a fool! I know this story!" Zoe said. "In the Titan War… my father told me this tale long long ago. This is the beast we are looking for."

"Bessie?" I said looking down at him. "But… he's too cute. He couldn't destroy the world."

"That's how we are wrong. We have been looking for a huge monster to bring down the gods. This beast must be sacrificed to bring them down."

"MMMM." Bessie lowed.

"I don't think he likes the S-word." Grover commented. I patted Bessie's head and scratched his ear to try to calm him but he was still trembling.

"How could anyone hurt him? He's harmless." I said.

"But there is power in killing innocence" Zoe said. "Terrible power. The Fates prophesied this creatures fates when it was created. Whoever placed it's entrails over a fire, will have the power to destroy the gods."

"MMMMM!"

"Maybe we could avoid talking about entrails too." Grover said. Thalia stared at the cow serpent in wonder.

"Power to destroy the gods… how?" she asked. "I mean, what would happen?"

"No one knows. The Ophiotaurus was murdered once by a giant on the titan's side but thy father, Zeus, sent an eagle to snatch up the entrails before it could be tossed to the fire." Zoe answered Thalia. Thalia stretched her hand out to Bessie and he let her touch him but when she did he shivered. Thalia's expression bothered me. She looked almost… hungry.

"We have to protect him. If Luke gets a hold of him…"

"He wont hesitate." Thalia finished. "Power to overthrow Olympus… that's huge."

"Yes, yes it is my dear," said a man's voice with a heavy French accent. "And it's a power _you _shall unleash."


	18. Chapter 18 Thalia learns her fatal flaw

** i don't know Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor the current characters in this story!**

* * *

><p>Thalia's P.O.V<p>

The Ophiotaurus made a whimpering sound and submerged back into the water. We looked up to see that we'd been ambushed while talking about that serpent bull-cow thing. Dr. Thorn himself was standing there and was watching me.

"This is just pairrrr-fect." the Manticore gloated with his stupid French accent. He looked like a homeless guy himself with gray stubble, torn and stained trench coat, and spiky, greasy hair.

"Long ago," he began. Great story time. "The gods banished me to Persia. I was forced to scrounge for food on the edges of the world, hiding in forests, devouring, insignificant human farmers for my meals. I never got to fight any great heroes. I wasn't feared and admired in the old stories! But now that will change. Titans will honor me! I shall feast on half-bloods!" Around him stood human security guards. Like from the helicopter. None of us would want to attack the humans.

"Where are the skeletons?" Percy asked.

"Bah! I don't need skeletons! The General thinks I'm weak, but I'll prove him wrong!"

"We beat you before!" Percy taunted. Kid has some guts, I love it.

"Barely! You even had a goddess on your side. And alas, the goddess is preoccupied at this moment." he said with a knowing chuckle. Zoe notched an arrow and aimed it at the Manticore's head causing the guards to raise their guns.

"Wait, Zoe. Don't!" Percy shouted.

The Manticore smiled.

"The boy is right, Zoe Nightshade. Put away your bow. It would be a shame to kill you before you witnessed Thalia's great victory." he said. At the mention of my name I had my shield out and spear ready.

"What are you talking about?" I growled.

"Surely it is clear. This is your moment. This is why Lord Kronos brought you back to life. You will sacrifice the Ophiotaurus. You will bring the entrails to the sacred fire on the mountain. You will gain ultimate power. And for your sixteenth birthday you will over throw Olympus."

"She won't be sixteenth until I am." Percy said grabbing any chance or reason he could get.

I didn't speak. He said I could achieve ultimate power. I could redo the world. Be more powerful than all the gods! I could bring Luke back to my side to rule over everyone. Luke. Him standing by my side seems all wrong. When I picture it I see a black haired boy with green eyes. Powerful, moving sea green eyes. I see… Percy? I like him, I really really like Percy. He was there for me when I woke up, he brought me back, not Kronos. He's been guiding me back into the world again. I've been by his side almost all of my second chance at life. Percy helped me grow it's only right that he rule the world by my side. The two most powerful demigods of the century. With me being more powerful than all the gods.

"It could be interpreted either way, son of Poseidon. Either -as the gods do- count her years as a tree as a stand still in time, or -as we titans see it- she was aging at the rate of a tree. Your satyr friend could tell you that." The manticore said. I couldn't think much about what the others were doing or saying, I was still staring at the manticore who just opened up a door to me. Ultimate power.

"You know it's the right choice. Your friend Luke recognized it. You shall be reunited with him. You shall rule this world together under the auspices of the titans." Dr. Thorn said to me. "Your father abandoned you, Thalia. He cares nothing for you. And now you shall gain power of him. Crush the Olympians. They deserve it. Call the beast, it will come to you! Use your spear." The manitcore urged.

Percy's P.O.V.

"Thalia snap out of it!" I begged. She looked at me dazed and uncertain, like when she woke up on half-blood hill. It was like she didn't recognize me. Like she didn't know me at all. It hurt.

"I… I don't…" she began looking frustrated.

"Thals, listen. Your father cares. He turned you into a tree so Hades couldn't get his hands on your soul. He saved you and now you've been brought back to life. He also sent the metal angels to save you. I doubt he did it for me."

Her hand tightened on her spear then loosened then tightened again. I glanced at Grover helplessly. Thank gods he understood. He started playing a tune on his pipes.

"Stop him!" Thorn yelled. The guards seemed confused that the girl with the bow and arrow was less of a threat then a boy playing music on reed pipes. Before they could do anything, the wooden planks at there feet felt their found their inner tree and grew branches that tangled around the guards' legs. Then Zoe let two arrows go at their feet that made a sulfurous yellow color. Fart arrows! The manticore shot spines in our direction but I deflected it with my lion's skin coat.

"Grover, tell Bessie to dive deep and stay down!" I ordered.

"Moooooo!" Grover said and I hoped Bessie understood him.

"The cow…" Thalia mumbled.

"Come on!" I yelled to my friends and pulled Thalia along we dashed behind the nearest stores while hearing the manticore shout instructions to his men. We got to the end of the pier when Zoe yelled,

"Go over the side! You can escape into the sea. Call on thy father for help. Maybe you can save the Ophiotaurus." Zoe was right, but I couldn't do it.

"I wont leave you guys! We'll fight together." I answered.

"We have to get word to camp! Let them know what's going on!" Grover added. I looked around and noticed wind chimes made of crystal. Then a drinking fountain. I pulled out riptide and stashed off the top of the water fountain and it sprayed everywhere. The water seemed to clear Thalia's head. She gasped.

"Are you crazy?" she asked me. Grover understood yet again what I was trying to do. He threw a drachma into the mist.

"O goddess accept my offering!" Grover yelled.

"Camp Half-blood!" I yelled as soon as the image started rippling. Then there showed the image of the last person I wanted to see: Mr. D. He was rummaging through the refrigerator. He looked up lazily.

"Do you mind?"

"Where's Chiron?" I yelled.

"How rude. Is that how you say hello?" he asked taking a drink of grape juice.

"Hello," I amended. "We're about to die! Where's Chiron?"

"About to die." Mr. D mused. "How exciting. I'm afraid Chiron isn't here. would you like to leave a message?" I looked at my friends.

"Guy, we're dead."

Thalia gripped her spear like her old self again.

"Then we'll die fighting." she said.

"How noble," Mr. D stiffed a yawn. "What is the problem exactly?" I don't know why but I told him about the Ophiotaurus. "Hmm. So that's it. I see."

"You don't even care! You'd just as soon watch us die!"

"I think I'm in the mood for pizza tonight." he mumbled to himself. I wanted to slash through the message but I didn't have time to, Dr. Thorn was already here.

"Excellent. Alone without any _real_ help!" he sneered as he saw Mr. D in the mist.

"You could _ask _for help," Mr. D. murmured to me. "You could say please."

No way was I gonna beg for help from Mr. D. He'd just laugh when we got gunned down. Zoe readied her bow, Grover his pipes, and Thalia raised her shield. I noticed a single tear run down Thalia's cheek.

Then it occurred to me. Thalia had done this before. She was cornered on Half-Blood hill to save her friends, except this time no one would be saved. How could I let this happen to her again?

"Please, Mr. D," I muttered. "Help." Of course, nothing happened. I sighed and stepped slightly forward in front of Thalia. She wasn't going to die this time, if I could help it. The manitcore grinned.

"Spare the daughter of Zeus. She will join us soon enough. Kill the others." Dr. Thorn muttered. Then the sun tinted purple, the smell of grapes and wine filled the air. I heard a sound -SNAP- the sounds of minds breaking. The sound of madness. Some of the guards were waltzing, other were doing some Irish clog dance, others were just mental. It was so terrifying I couldn't even find any humor in it.

"No! I will deal with you myself!" The manticore bellowed. Then vines shot from the wood planks and wrapped around the manticore with him shrieking in pain. Then vines wove together tightly with grapes sprouting and the vines and grapes stopped shivering. I doubted the manticore was still inside there alive or even in there at all.

"Well," Dionysus said closing the refrigerator and turning to us. "That was fun." I stared at him horrified.

"How could you- How did-"

"Such gratitude." He muttered. "The mortals will come out of it, permanent doings will make me have to write reports to father which I hate." He stared resentfully at Thalia.

"I hope you learned your lesson, girl. It isn't easy to resist power is it?" he said giving her a knowing look. Thalia blushed as if she was ashamed.

"Mr. D… you… _saved _us." Grover said in amazement.

"Mmm, don't make me regret it, Satyr. Now get going Percy Jackson, I've bought you a few hours at most."

"Can you get the Ophiotaurus back to camp?"

"I don't transport livestock. That's your problem."

"But where do we go?"

"Oh I think the huntress knows. You must enter at sunset today or all is lost. Now bye-bye, my pizza is waiting."

"Mr. D," I called before he could wave through the mist. He raised an eyebrow at me. "You called me by my real name. You called me Percy Jackson."

"I most certainly did not Peter Johnson. Now off with you!" he said and the mist dissolved. I then turned to Zoe.

"What did he mean, that you would know where to go?" Zoe's face turned the color of fog and she pointed west."

"I must go to the garden of my sisters. I must go home."

* * *

><p><strong>may be a little bit until i post again. I'll be gone all weekend at a lock-in at my school. Be safe peeps!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 We meet Mr & Mrs Chase

sorry its been a while.

I don't known PJO

* * *

><p>Percy's P.O.V<p>

"We'll never make it in time. We're moving too slow and we cannot leave the ophiotaurus." Zoe said.

"I don't get it. Why do we have to get there at sunset?" I asked.

"The Hesperides are nymphs of sunset. We can only enter their garden when day is changing to night." Thalia explained patiently which took a lot of her control.

"What if we miss it?" Grover asks speaking my next thoughts.

"Then we'd have to wait for the next day but the solstice counsel will be over by then so we must save Artemis tonight." Thalia answered since Zoe seemed to be in a trance.

"And Annabeth." I added and Thalia nodded.

"We need a car." Thalia stated.

"What about Bessie?" I asked.

"I've got an idea!" Grover shouted. "Oh sorry for the yelling… the ophiotaurus can appear in different bodies of water right?"

"Well yeah he was at Long Island, the the Hoover Dam, and now here."

"Maybe we can coax him back to Long Island Sound and Chiron could help us by getting him to Olympus."

"He was following me all those times. Will he know how to do that?"

"I… I can show him. I'll go with him." Grover volunteered. I stared at him. Grover was no fan of water. He almost drowned in the sea of monsters, he can't swim that well.

"I'm the only one who can talk to him. It makes sense." Grover said.

Grover whispered a blessing of the wild into Bessie's ear.

"Percy, pray to your dad." he told me. I concentrated on the waves, tide, smell of the sea…

"Dad, help us. Get the Ophiotaurus and Grover safely to camp. Protect them at sea."

"A prayer like that needs a sacrifice. Something big." Thalia said. I thought for a second and took off my coat.

"Percy… are you sure? That lion's skin… that's really helpful. Hercules used it!" Grover said. As soon as he said that I realized something.

I glanced at Zoe, who was watching me carefully. I realized I _did _know who Zoe's hero had been- the one who ruined her life, gotten her kicked out of her family, and never even mentioned how she helped him: Hercules, a hero I admired all my life.

"If I'm going to survive, it wont be because of a lion's coat. I'm not Hercules." I answered Grover. I threw the coat into the water and it dissolved. The sea breeze picked up and Grover sniffed.

"Must get going." he said. We said our good-bye and good-luck. Grover said something about not having gills then went under water with Bessie leading the way. I hoped my father's help extended to little things. Like breathing.

"So are we going to take someone's car?" Thalia asked.

"We need to get this leg of the journey done." Zoe said.

"No, no. Yeah it's life or death but stealing will get us noticed." I said.

"There is another option. I have the address…"Thalia said as she dug through her bag. She pulled out a card.

"Professor Chase. Annabeth's dad." Thalia said with a gleam of sadness in her eyes.

We knocked on the door and stood awkwardly on the porch. After Annabeth's griping about her father for two years I expected him to have devil horns and fangs. Not aviators cap and bug-eye looking goggles. He looked so weird we all took a step back when he answered the door.

"Hello, are you delivering my airplanes?" he asks. The three of us looked at each other warily.

"Um, no sir." I answered him.

"Drat. I need three more Sopwith Camels."

"Right," I said having no idea what he was talking about. "We're friends of Annabeth." I said.

"Annabeth?" he said and straightened as if Thalia had shocked him but she didn't have her hands or anything near him. "Is she alright? Has something happened?" he asked. Our faces told it. We ushered us in.

"Dad! He's taking apart my robots!"

"Bobby, don't take apart his robots."

"_I'm _Bobby!"

"Matthew don't take apart his robots."

"Okay, dad!"

"We'll go to my study." Mr. Chase told us.

"Honey?" Annabeth's step mom asked who was a pretty Asian with red high-lighted hair. "Who are our guests?" she asked.

"Oh, this is…" Mr. Chase said.

"Frederick, you forgot to ask their names?" she asked. We introduced ourselves and and then she told us she'd bring us some soda, sandwiches, and cookies.

"All right. Go on up to the study and I'll bring you some food." she smiled at me. "Nice to meet you, Percy. I've heard a lot about you."

The room was wall-to-wall with books, but what really caught my attention were the war toys. A huge was full of miniature tanks, soldiers fighting along a blue painted river, with hills and fake trees and stuff. Planes were hanging from the ceiling angling them like they were dodging the others.

"Third Battle of Ypres." Mr. Chase said with a smile at his work. "I'm writing a paper about how the I believe the Sopwith Camels played a great role than given credit."

"Oh right." I said. I knew Annabeth's dad was a military professor but I didn't know he played with toy soldiers. Zoe looked at the toys with interest.

"The German lines were farther down the river." She told Mr. Chase. He stared at her.

"How do you know that?"

"I was there. Lady Artemis showed us the foolish way of mortal men fighting amongst each other. The battle was a complete waste." she stated matter-of-factually.

"You-"

"She's a hunter, sir. But that's not why we're here-" Thalia was explaining.

"You saw the Sopwith Camels?" he asked Zoe. "How many were there? What formations were they in?"

"Sir, Annabeth is in danger." Thalia said firmly and I grabbed her hand for comfort. That got his attention. He sat down his toy plane and turned to us.

"Of, course. Tell me everything." he demanded.

It wasn't easy explaining but we tried and the light outside was fading. WE were running out of time. He collapsed into a chair when we finished and laced his hands together.

"Poor, brave, Annabeth. We must hurry." he said.

"Sir, we need transportation to Mount Tampalpais. And we need it now." Zoe said.

"We can take my car it would be faster in my camel but it only seats two-"

"You have a plane?" I asked. His eyes lit up and was about to talk about it when Thalia got us back on track.

"A car will do but it may be better if we do this on our own." she said.

"Now wait a minute! Dangerous -or not- Annabeth is my daughter! I… I can't just-"

"Snacks!" Mrs. Chase said walking in. Thalia were distracted by the food.

"I'm not as young as I look, I can drive your car safely." Zoe said. "Promise not to destroy it."

"What's this about?" Mrs. Chase asked with a concerned look.

"Annabeth is in trouble. On Mount Tam. I would drive but apparently it's no place for mortals." Mr. Chase explained. Mrs. Chase did the opposite of what I expected.

"They better get going then. I'll get the keys."

"Thank you. We should go. _Now._" Zoe said leading us out of the house. Mrs. Chase stopped me before I made it out the door.

"Percy! Please. Tell Annabeth… tell her she still has a home here, will you? Remember that." I took in the environment the home offered. Boys playing with legos, books, battle plans, artifacts, smell of cookies. Almost Annabeth heaven.

"I promise. I'll tell her." I said.

* * *

><p>sorry for the lack of Perlia. Later chapters will be full of it.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20 We get to the mountain

**I don't own PJO**

* * *

><p>Thalia's P.O.V<p>

"Can this thing go any faster?" Thalia whined.

"I cannot control traffic." Zoe said curtly glaring at Thalia.

"You both sound like me mother." I said.

"Shut up!" the said in unison.

Zoe weaved in and out of traffic in the yellow VW convertible on the Golden Gate Bridge. Once we got off the bridge Zoe didn't slow the car down. If anything she sped up. We were on insanely narrow roads winding through the forests and up hills sides around edges of steep ravines. Zoe didn't slow down at all.

"Why does everything smell like cough drops?" I asked.

"Eucalyptus." Zoe pointed to the huge trees around us.

"The stuff koala bears eat?"

"And monsters," Zoe said. "Especially dragons, they love chewing the leaves."

"Dragons chew Eucalyptus leaves?"

"If you had dragon breath you would too." Zoe said and Thalia mumbled something like me needing Eucalyptus leaves. I flicked her neck and she swat my hand away with a smile. I looked out the windshield and noticed Mt. Tampalpais in sight. It was small compared to other mountains but it sure got bigger as we neared it.

"So, that's the Mountain of Despair?" I asked.

"Yes." Zoe said tightly.

"Why do they call it that?" Zoe was quite for a while.

"After the war between the titans and the gods, many titans were punished or imprisoned. Kronos was sliced to pieces and thrown into Tartarus. His right-hand man however, the General was imprisoned up there just beyond the garden of Hesperides.

"The General," I said piecing that together. "What's going on up there?" I asked. Their were clouds swirling around the mountain's peak and it looked like a storm of some sort. Zoe didn't answer me though. I had a feeling that she knew and it was bad.

"We have to concentrate, "Thalia said. "The mist is really strong here."

"Natural or magical kind?" I asked.

"Both." I looked out the window towards the ocean and saw something that made me jump.

"Look!" I shouted but we had turned a corner and lost sight of the ocean.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"A big white ship," I explained. "It looked a like a cruise ship. Docked near the beach."

"Luke's ship?" she asked while her eyes widened.

I wanted to think it was a coincidence but I knew better. It had to be the Princess Andromeda, Luke's monster infested cruise ship. That's why he'd sailed down through the panama canal as Tyson had informed me a while back. Luke needed to get to California and I doubt it was for the monuments here.

"We will have company then. Kronos' army." Zoe said coldly. Then the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Stop the car! NOW!" Thalia commanded. Zoe sensed something wrong too and slammed on the brakes sending the car spinning twice. "GET OUT!" Thalia commanded and he jumped from the vehicle. We hit the pavement and rolled when- BOOM!- lightning flashed and Mr. Chase's car was demolished by lightning. Sharks of car parts and glass flew everywhere and I probably would've got hit expect for Thalia's shield she held in front of us. I swallowed the taste of smoke in my mouth.

"You saved my life." I said.

"_One shall parish by a parent's hand." _Thalia muttered. "Curse him. He would destroy me? _Me?_"

"Oh hey, that couldn't have been Zeus's lightning bolt. No way." I tried to reason with after I realized she was blaming her father.

"Whose than, Percy?" she asked me.

"I don't know. Zoe said Kronos' name maybe-"

"No, that wasn't it." Thalia said looking angry and stunned.

"Wait, where's Zoe?" I asked looking around. "Zoe!" I called. We looked at the ruined car and didn't see her their either. "Zoe!" I called again.

I felt someone grab and pull my arm. "Silence you fool! Do you wish to wake up Ladon?" she snapped.

"You mean we're here?"

"Almost. We're very close. Follow me." she said taking the lead briskly getting lost in the fog.

"Walk straight ahead and concentrate on her." Thalia advised.

"Wait, Thalia about on the pier… You wouldn't have done the sacrifice or anything right?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I was shocked. That's all." she said trying to walk away. I grabbed her arm.

"That lightning bolt was Kronos trying to make you feel the gods aren't worth it. Don't let him get to you." I said.

"Percy, we have to get going." she said and walked ahead.

I walked out on the other side and saw an almost absolutely beautiful sight. The thing holding them back is the enormous dragon in the scene. In front of me the grass was thicker, the sunset gave an blood-red slash across the sea. The mountain's summit seemed closer. The place was just like the setting of m dream with Zoe and the hero, Hercules. The same pathway lead up to the mountain too.

The grass glittered silvery with the evening glow and the flowers had such brilliant colors they seemed to glow in the night. Then in the middle of stepping stones was a five-story tall tree with glittering golden apples. Not like the golden apples at the grocery store but like gold. They were indescribably appealing. One sniff and I could tell it would be the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted.

"The apples of immortality. A wedding gift from Zeus to Hera." Thalia said.

I wanted to go up and pluck one but something stopped me. That dragon. Now this dragon is not like the ones from the Disney movies. This dragon had multiple head and a thick body with copper scales that coiled around that desirable tree. Then four young woman shimmered into existence, they looked like Zoe. They all wore Greek chitons, with silk black hair around their shoulders and caramel skin. It was weird that I never realized Zoe was beautiful until this moment while seeing her sisters, the Hesperides. They looked like Zoe gorgeous and possibly very dangerous.

"Sisters." Zoe said.

"We do not see a sister. We see two half-bloods and a hunters. All of whom shall die." one said coldly.

"You've got it wrong," I said stepping forward. "No one is going to die." I said. The girls studied me with glassy black eyes.

"Perseus Jackson." One of them said.

"Yes," another mused. "I do not see why he is a threat."

"Who said I was a threat?" I asked. The first one looked toward the mountain.

"They fear thee. They are unhappy that _this _one has not yet killed thee." she pointed at Thalia.

"Tempting sometimes but no thanks. He's my friend." Thalia said and stuttered over the word friend. I didn't blame her. I didn't know what page we were one and if she didn't that meant trouble because I'm the clueless one!

"There are no friends here, daughter of Zeus. Only enemies. Go back." she ordered.

"Not without Annabeth." Thalia said.

"And Artemis. We must approach the mountain." Zoe said.

"You know he will kill thee. You are no match for him."

"Artemis must be freed," Zoe insisted. "Let us pass."

"You have no rights here anymore. We have only to raise out voices and Ladon will wake."

"He wont hurt me." Zoe said.

"No? What about thy so-called friends." Then Zoe did the last thing I expected.

"Ladon! Wake!" she commanded. The Hesperides scattered yelping.

"Are you mad?" yelled the first Hesperide.

"You never had any courage, sister. That is thy problem." Zoe stepped forward with her arms raised.

"Zoe, stop! You're not a Herperide anymore! He'll kill you." Thalia cautioned.

"Ladon is trained to protect the tree. Skirt around the edges and follow the path up the mountain. As long as I'm the bigger threat he'll let you go." she said.

"But Zoe-"

"It's the only way. The three of us aren't even strong enough to fight him." Then the dragon opened his mouth letting his hissing make my hair stand on end and my spine and skin crawl. Ugh and his breath! It was horrible! It smelled like a dead rat in the middle of summer multiplied by a thousand with a hint of Eucalyptus. Then and there I promised myself I would never ask another school nurse for a cough crop again.

I wanted to pull out my sword then and there but I remembered my dream. Hercules had failed with a head-on assault. I decided to stick with Zoe's judgement. Thalia went left and I went right and Zoe went straight toward the beast. Ladon looked confused one who to get some head were focused on attacking others were not. Then we heard from a shadow.

"Fool." from the oldest Hesperide, I'm sure.

"I used to feed thee by hand." Zoe was saying to Ladon. "Do you still like lamb's meat?" Ladon shifted his heads his eyes glinted. Thalia and I were half-way out of the garden when I felt the dragon's mood shift. I turned to see him lunge at Zoe. Two thousand years of training helped her to dodge and keep dodging. I drew my sword to help.

"No, run!" she panted. The dragon snapped at her side and she cried out. Thalia opened Aegis and the dragon hissed. Zoe took this moment to sprint towards us and with us out of the garden.

The top of the mountain had black granite chucks and half melted statues.

"The ruins of Mt. Orthrys." Thalia whispered in awe.

"Yes, it was not here before. This is bad." Zoe said.

"What's Mt. Orthrys?" I asked then grabbed Thalia's hand, I knew this place wasn't good.

"Mountain fortress of the titans. In the war Olympus and Orthrys were two rival capitals of the world. Orthrys was-" she started then gasped holding her side.

"You're hurt. Let me see." I said.

"No! It's nothing. As I was saying, the first Orthrys was blasted to pieces.

"But… how is it here?" I asked.

"It's like Olympus," Thalia said as she cautiously stepped around the rubble. "it moves to the edges of civilization. The fact that it's here on this mountain, is bad."

"Why?"

"This is Atlas' mountain. Where he- Where he used to hold up the sky." Zoe said with despair. We reached the summit. Ahead the swirling cloud-vortex almost touched the mountain top. Instead it rested on the shoulders of a twelve year old girl with a tattered silvery dress. She was Artemis. Her legs bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains. This was what Annabeth had held up in my dream. It was the weight of the world.

"My Lady!" Zoe shouted and ran forward.

"Stop! It is a trap! You must leave now." Artemis ordered. Her voice was strained and she was drenched in sweat. I've never seen a goddess in pain, it was clear the weigh of the world was too much for her. Zoe was crying and tugged at the chains despite Artemis' orders. A booming voice spoke behind us.

"Ah, how touching." We turned the General was standing their in his brown silk suit. Luke was at his side holding the point of his sword at Annabeth's neck with a dozen drachne behind them. Annabeth was hand-cuffed and gagged. I looked at her. She gave me a look that I knew meant she wanted us to run.

"Luke, let her go." Thalia snarled. Luke's smiled was weak and pale.

"That's the General's decision but it's nice to see you again." he said. Thalia spat at him. The General chuckled.

"So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. It's been a long is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Do not respond," Artemis groaned. "Do not challenge, him." I remembered the rule about gods couldn't attack half-bloods unless they challenged them first. Did that apply to titan's as well?

"Wait a second," I said. "Your Atlas?" The General glanced at me.

"So even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out. Yes I am Atlas. The general of the titans and terror of gods. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl."

"You're not going to hurt Zoe," I stated firmly. "I won't let you." He sneered.

"You have no right to interfere little hero. This is a family matter." he said. I frowned.

"A family matter?"

Yes," Zoe said bleakly. "Atlas is my father."

* * *

><p><strong>my laptop's 'Y' key has been acting weird so I apologize to the additional spelling errors because of that. I've tried to fix them but may have missed a few. <strong>


	21. Chapter 21 Percy does the stupid&brave

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

* * *

><p>Percy's P.O.V.<p>

The horrible thing was, there actually was a family resemblance. Same regal expression, cold proud eyes, but eviler. He was all the things I had originally disliked about Zoe.

"Let Artemis go." Zoe demanded from her father.

"Perhaps, you'd like to take the sky for her?" he offered.

"No! I forbid you! Do NOT offer!" Artemis yelled to Zoe. Atlas tried to touch Artemis' face but she nearly bit his fingers off. He laughed.

"You see, daughter, Artemis likes her new job. When Kronos takes over I think I'll have each one of the gods have share in taking care of my burden. Teach the weaklings some humility."

Annabeth had been trying to tell me something. She was motioning at Luke, with her head but I was noticing grey streaks in her hair.

"From holding the sky." Thalia murmured like she read my mind. "The weigh should have killed her."

"I still don't understand. How come Artemis can't just let go?" I said. Atlas laughed at me.

"Stupid boy, little you understand. This is the place where the sky and the earth first met. Where Ouranos and Gaea brought forth their first, mighty, batch of children, the great titans! The sky yearns to embrace the earth. Someone must hold it at bay or else the mountain and everything within a hundred leagues will be crushed with it. Once you've taken the burden, there is no escape. Unless someone takes it from you." Atlas explained stepping closer to Thalia and me.

"So these are the best heroes of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge."

"Fight us and let's see." I said.

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal doesn't fight a mere mortal directly. I will have Luke crush you instead." Atlas said.

"So you're another coward." I summed up. Atlas' eyes glowed with hatred and with difficulty turned his eyes to Thalia.

"As for you, daughter of Zeus. It seems Luke were wrong about you."

"I wasn't wrong," Luke got out but with great pain. "Thalia, you can still join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come!" he begged then waved his hand and a pool of water was now there. I could picture Bessie in that black marble ringed pond. I could even hear him.

"_**Don't think of him!" **_Grover thought frantically in my mind. _**"I'm losing him. Block all thought of him!" **_The empathy link! Grover was using it to talk to me, I could feel his panicked emotions.

I began to think about baseball players, the various candy shops my mom worked in, Thalia, anything!

"Thalia call the Ophiotaurus! You'll be more powerful than all the gods." Luke persuaded.

"Luke… what happened to you?" Thalia asked him with a pained voice that matched her pained eyes. It hurt me to see Thalia like this. It also hurt me that she still cared for Luke.

"Don't you remember all the times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have nothing for us! They have no right to rule the world!" Thalia shook her head.

"Luke, let Annabeth free. Let her go." she begged.

"If you join me," he promised," It can be like old times. The three of us together. Fighting for a better world. Please, Thalia if you don't agree…" he voice faltered. "It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

I didn't know what Luke meant but the fear in his voice was real. He was in serious danger. His life was depending on Thalia's joining his cause. I'm afraid Thalia believes it too.

"Do not, Thalia," Zoe said. "We must fight them." Luke waved his hand again and a bronze brazier was there like the on at camp. A sacrificial flame.

"Thals, no." I said. Behind Luke the golden sarcophagus glowed.

"We will raise Mount Orthrys, right here," Luke promised with a voice so strained it was hardly his. "Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We aren't weak." he said.

Luke pointed to the ocean. My heart dropped. An army was marching up the mountain side from the Princess Andromeda.

"We'll take Camp Half-Blood then storm to Olympus. All we need is your help." Luke said and for a horrible moment Thalia hesitated. She gazed at Luke eyes full of pain., as if the only thing she wanted was to believe him. Then she took a side glance at me and leveled her spear.

"You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore."

"Yes, you do, Thalia, please! Please. Don't make me- make _him_ destroy you."

In a few more minutes we'd be overwhelmed by monsters. I looked at Annabeth and she nodded then I looked to Zoe and Thalia and realized dying along side friends like them wouldn't be the worst way to go but on the other hand not the best either.

"Now." I said and we charged. Thalia went straight for Luke. The dragon women with Luke dropped the sarcophagus and ran at the sight of her shield. Despite Luke's sickly appearance, he was still quick with his sword. When his sword would make contact with Thalia's shield balls of lightning and electricity would form and fry the air.

As for me, I did the most stupidest thing in my life- which is saying a lot for me. I charged the Titan Lord Atlas. He laughed as I approached and Greek battle armor appeared on him and he held a javelin.

"Go on, then!" he said.

"Percy, beware!" Zoe warned. I knew what she was talking about. Chiron told me before. If I attacked him he could attack me back with all his might. I swung my sword and Atlas knocked me aside with his javelin. I flew through the air and hit a brick black wall. The palace wasn't mist anymore. It was solidifying and building itself, brick-by-brick.

"Fool!" Atlas boasted while swatting aside on of Zoe's arrows. "Do you think, simply because you challenge that petty war god, that you could stand up to _me?_" The mention of Ares sent a jolt through me. I shook off my daze and charged again. If I could get to that pool of water, I could double my strength. The javelins point came at me like a scythe. I tried to block with my sword but my arm felt like lead. My sword suddenly weighed a ton. Then I remembered something from my first quest.

"_**When you need it most, your sword will fail you." **_Ares had warned me in L.A.

_Not now! _I pleaded but it was no use. The javelin caught me in the chest and sent me flying like a rag doll. I slammed into the ground with m head spinning. I looked up to see I was at the feet of Artemis.

"Run boy. You must run!" she told me. Atlas was coming towards me, taking his time. My sword skidded off the mountain, it would come to me in a few seconds but by then, I'd be dead. Thalia and Luke were fighting like demons with lightning crackling around them. Annabeth was on the ground desperately struggling to try to free her hands.

"Die, little hero." Atlas said. He raised his javelin to impale me.

"No!" Zoe yelled and sent a volley of arrows into his armpit, a chink in his armor.

"ARGH!" he bellowed then turned towards his daughter. I reached down in my pocket, my sword had reappeared. I couldn't fight Atlas even with a sword then a chill went down my back. The words of the prophecy:_** The Titan's curse must one withstand.**_ I couldn't hope to beat Atlas but there was someone who could.

"The sky," I told the goddess. "Give it to me."

"No, boy," she said with her forehead beaded with metallic sweat like quicksilver. "You don't know what you're asking. It will crush you!"

"Annabeth took it!"

"She barely survived, she had the spirit of a true huntress. You will not last as long." she said degrading me.

"I'll die anyway! Give me the sky!" I didn't wait for her answer. I used Riptide to slash through her chains and braced myself on one knee holding up my hands. They touched could, heavy clouds. For a moment Artemis and I bore the weight together. It was the heaviest thing ever, like being crushed under a thousand trucks. I wanted to black out from the pain, but I breathed deeply. _I can do this._

Artemis slipped out from under the burden and I held it alone. Afterwards, I've tried many times to describe the feeling but I couldn't. Every muscle in my own body turned to fire. My bones felt like they were melting. I wanted to scream, but I didn't have the strength to open my mouth. I began to sink lower and lower to the ground. The sky's weight crushing me.

_**Fight back! **_Grover yelled from inside my mind. _**Don't give up!**_

3rd Person P.O.V.

Camp Half-Blood

Grover was doubled over on the ground. The camp rushed around him. He was holding his head like a huge migraine. He got up and sat on a bench with his eyes squeezed tight.

"Come on Perce!" he yelled. Then went back to silence. "Do it for Pan! Do it for the wild! Do it for a cleaner ocean! For us, camp, our mom- everyone." Grover was saying. He got to where he was back to normal but the camp could tell he was concentrating.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it and sorry for taking a while to get it up here.<strong>


	22. Grief strikes the goddess and the heroes

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian Series. Nor the characters.**

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p>Percy's P.O.V.<p>

I concentrated on breathing. If I could keep just the sky aloof for a few more seconds. I thought about Bianca, who had given her life so we could get here. If she could do that, I could hold the sky.

My vision turned fuzzy. Everything was tinged with red. I caught glimpses of the battle that I'm not too sure were real. I thought I saw Atlas gabbing at morphing animals what moved in a silver blur. Maybe that's my fevered brain's imagination. Arrows seemed to penetrate through Atlas' armor. That seemed to get him mad so he fought harder.

Thalia and Luke fought spear on sword with lightning flashing all around them. Thalia pressed Luke back with her shield's aura. Not even Luke was immune to it. He retreated wincing and growling in frustration.

"Yield! You could never beat me, yield!" she offered.

"We'll see old friend." Luke said not letting up or showing any signs of giving up.

Sweat poured down my face, my hands were slippery. My shoulders -if they could- would be screaming in agony right now. It felt as if the vertebrae on my spine were being welded together with a blow torch by Hephaestus himself.

Artemis and Atlas are still going at it while I die. She was fast leaping out from under his javelin. She would dodge and doge still changing form like before. Atlas would get angry and keep pursuing. He struck so hard fissures opened up in the rock and he and Artemis had to jump over them. It looked like Artemis was leading but defending while Atlas followed her while being on the offense. The goddess seemed to be leading their fight back towards me.

_**Get Ready.**_ Artemis spoke into my mind.

I was losing the ability to think through the pain. I'm not sure I gave a coherent mental response to her.

"You fight well for a girl. None the less, no match for me." Atlas boasted.

He feinted with the tip of his javelin and Artemis smoothly dodged it. Even with my mind in the mush state, I could interpret his trick. Atlas swept his javelin Around the back and hit Artemis in her legs knocking her off her feet. Atlas brought up his javelin for the kill.

"No!" Zoe screamed. She leaped between her father and Artemis and shot an arrow straight into the titan's forehead, where it lodged like a unicorn's horn. Atlas bellowed in rage. He swept his daughter to the side sending her into the black rocks. I tried to shout her name, but I couldn't. I wanted to run to her aid, but I couldn't. I couldn't even see where Zoe had landed. My eye sight was getting blurrier.

Atlas then turned to Artemis. She must've been wounded because she didn't get up.

"First blood in a new war." Atlas boasted and stabbed downward with his javelin. As fast as thought, Artemis grabbed his javelin shaft, it hit the earth right next to her. She pulled backwards using the javelin like a lever, kicking the titan lord and sending him flying over her. I was relieved for her sake until I saw him coming down on top of me and I realized what would happen. I loosened my grip on the sky. As Atlas slammed into me I didn't try to hold on. I let myself be pushed out of the way and I rolled for all I was worth.

The weight of the sky smashed onto Atlas' back, almost smashing him flat until he managed to get on his knees. He was struggling to get from under it's crushing weight until he realized he was stuck.

"_NOOOOO! Not Again!" _he bellowed so loud it shook the mountain.

He was once again trapped under his old burden.

I tried to stand but fell back again, dazed from the pain. My body felt like it was burning up. Thalia backed Luke to the edge of a cliff, but still the fought, next to the golden coffin. I could tell, Thalia had tears in her eyes. Luke had a bloody slash across the chest and his pale face glistened with sweat. He lunged at Thalia and she slammed him with her shield. Luke's sword spun out of his hands and clattered to the rocks. Thalia put her spear point to his throat. For a moment, there was absolute silence.

"Well?" Luke asked. He tried to hide the fear in voice but I could hear it. Thalia trembled with fury. Behind her, Annabeth came scrambling, finally free from her bonds. She was bruised all over, even her face, and streaked with dirt.

"Don't kill him!" she begged.

"He's a traitor," Thalia argued. "A traitor!"

I noticed Artemis wasn't with me. She had run off to where Zoe had fallen.

"We'll bring Luke back," Annabeth pleaded. "To Olympus. He… He'll be useful."

"Is that what you want, Thalia?" Luke sneered. "To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please your daddy?" That made Thalia hesitate and Luke made a desperate grab for her spear.

"No!" Annabeth shouted. But it was too late. Without thinking, Thalia had kicked Luke away. He lost his balance, terror on his face, and then he fell.

"Luke!" Annabeth screamed.

We rushed to the cliff's edge. Below us, the army from the _Princess Andromeda_ had stopped in amazement. They were staring at Luke's broken form on the rocks. Despite how much I hated him, I couldn't stand to see it. I wanted to believe that he was still alive, but that was impossible. The fall was fifty feet at least and he wasn't moving.

"Kill them!" a giant yelled looking at us. Thalia was stiff with grief, tears streaming down her cheeks. I pulled her back as a wave of javelins soars up to us. We ran to the rocks, ignoring Atlas' curses and threats and we passed him.

"Artemis!" I yelled. The goddess looked up with a face almost as grief stricken as Thalia's. Zoe lay in her arms, still breathing with her eyes open. But still…

"The wound is poisoned." Artemis said.

"Atlas poisoned her?" I asked.

"No, not Atlas." The goddess answered. She showed us the wound in Zoe's side. I'd almost forgotten her scrape with Landon the dragon. The bite was much worse then Zoe let on. I could barely look at the wound. She charged into battle against her father with a horrible wound already sapping her life from her.

"The stars, I cannot see them…" Zoe murmured.

"Nectar and ambrosia," I said. "Come one we have to giver her some!" No one moved. Grief hung in the air. The army of Kronos was just below the rise. Even Artemis was too shocked to stir. We might've met our doom right there but then we heard a strange buzzing sound. Just as the army made it to the top a Sopwith Camel swopped down out of the sky.

"Get away from my daughter!" Dr. Chase called down, his machine guns burst into life peppering the ground with bullet wholes sending the whole group of monsters scattering.

"Dad?" Annabeth yelled in disbelief.

"Run!" he ordered as he swooped b his voice fading. This shook Artemis out of her grief as the antique bio-plane made another round.

"A brave man," she said with drudging approval. "Come, we must get Zoe away from here." she raised her hunting horn to her lips and blew sending the sound out to the whole valley below. Zoe's eyes fluttered.

"Hang in there Zoe. It'll be alright." I said to her.

Dr. Chase must have fastened his bullets with celestial bronze because the way it worked and vaporized the monsters was almost unbelievable. Their javelins keep missing the wings of the planes as Dr. Chase swooped around and back firing at them.

"That's…my dad!" Annabeth said in amazement. We didn't have time to admire his work. The monsters were starting to recover from the surprise attack and Dr. Chase would be in trouble soon. Then the moon shined brighter and a silver chariot pulled by dear landed next to us.

"Get in." Artemis ordered. Annabeth helped me get Thalia on board, then I helped Artemis with Zoe. We wrapped Zoe in a blanket and Artemis worked the reigns as we shot away.

"Like Santa Clause's sleigh." I murmured still dazed with pain.

"Indeed, young half-blood. Where do you think the legend came from?" Artemis asked looking back at me.

Seeing us safely away Dr. Chase turned his bio-plane and followed us like and honor guard. It must have been one of the strangest sights ever, even for the Bay Area: a silver flying sleigh pulled by deer, escorted by a Sopwith Camel. Behind us, Kronos' army roared in anger as they gathered at the summit of Mount Tamalpais, but the loudest sound was the voice of Atlas, bellowing curses at the gods as he struggled under the weight of the sky.


	23. Chapter 23 We say goodbye to friend

Creeping close to the end.. but I don't own PJO.

Read and review!

* * *

><p>Percy's P.O.V.<p>

We landed at Crissy Field after nightfall. As soon as Dr. Chase stepped out of his Sopwith Camel Annabeth ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Dad! You flew… you shot… oh my gods! That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen!" Annabeth gushed like a little kid. Her father blushed.

"Not bad for a middle-aged mortal, I suppose."

"But the celestial bronze bullets? How did you _get _those?"

"Ah, well. You did leave quite a few half-blood weapons in your room in Virginia, the last time you… left."

Annabeth looked down, embarrassed. I noticed Dr. Chase was careful not to say _ran away_.

"I decided to try melting some down to make bullet casings. Just a little experiment." He said it like it was no big deal but I could see the gleam in his eyes. I could understand what Athena saw in him. He was an excellent mad scientist at heart.

"Dad…" Annabeth faltered.

"Annabeth, Percy." Thalia interrupted. she was kneeling at Artemis' side biding Zoe's wound. Annabeth and I wanted to help but we couldn't. We had no ambrosia, no nectar, and no mortal medicine would help. It was dark but I could tell Zoe didn't look good. The faint hunter's glow was fading.

"You're a goddess… can't you heal her? With magic or something?" I asked Artemis.

"Life is tricky, Percy," Artemis said using my name. " If the Fate will the string to be cut, then it will. I… I can try but there is little I can do."

Artemis tried to lay her hand on Zoe's Side but Zoe's hand grasped at her wrist in a desperate gesture. They looked into each others eyes and an understanding seemed to pass through them. Immediately I knew Zoe wasn't going to let Artemis try. That sent a chill down my spine and back up. Zoe couldn't die. First Bianca then her… this isn't right!

"Have I served… thee well?" Zoe whispered out.

"With great honor. The best of my attendants." Artemis said softly. Zoe's face relaxed at the words which made me almost relieved for her.

"Rest. At last." Zoe muttered softly.

"I can heal the poison, my brave one." Artemis argued.

At that moment I realized something. It wasn't just the poison that was killing Zoe. It was the final blow from her father. The Oracle told us in the prophecy that a child would die by parent's hand. Zoe glanced at me and the look in her eyes told me she knew that she would be the one to die. Yet, she took the quest willingly. She had chosen to save me which caused her death.

Zoe motioned for me to come forward.

"Percy, you understand that I guessed it was me?"

"Yeah, but why would you go? Why would you save me?"

"I didn't believe in you because thee were a boy but thee would have come too. Thy loyalty is strong. You would have came in hope of saving thy's friends."

"I would've. Bianca-"

"I did think I could have her prove her worth -because she was new- in replacing me. I could tell she was a powerful half-blood but my choice killed her."

"No, my choice did. I could have hurried before her or tried to stop her."

"She had the power and speed of a huntress, she probably could've out ran you. It isn't your fault, Percy." Thalia said taking my right hand with her left.

"She is right." Zoe said. Then Zoe took Thalia's free hand.

"I'm sorry we argued. We could have been sisters."

"It's my fault," Thalia said blinking hard. You were right about Luke, heroes, men…"

"Perhaps not all men," Zoe murmured smiling at me weakly. "Do you still have the sword Percy?" I brought out Riptide and put it in her hand in pen form. She grasped it contentedly. "You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like… like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword." A shudder ran through her body.

"Zoe-" I said.

"Stars," she whispered. "I can see the stars again, my lady." A tear trickled down Artemis' cheek at her words.

"Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."

"Stars," she repeated again and didn't move another muscle.

Thalia lowered her head into the crook of my neck. Annabeth gulped down a sob and her father put his hands on her shoulders. Artemis cupped her hand around Zoe's mouth and spoke some words in Ancient Greek. A silvery wisp of smoke exhaled through Zoe's lips and was caught in the hand of the goddess. Zoe's body shimmered and disappeared. Artemis stood, said a kind of blessing, breathed into her cupped hand, and released the silver dust to the sky. It flew up, sparkling, and vanished. For a moment I didn't see any difference until Annabeth gasped and I noticed the stars grew brighter in the pattern of a girl running with a bow. Like she was running across the sky.

"Let the world honor you, my huntress. Live forever in the skies." Artemis said.

It wasn't easy saying our good-byes. The thunder and lightning still rumbled and flashed over Mount Tamalpais in the north. Artemis was so upset she flickered with silver light. This made me nervous, because if she lost her cool and went into her true and divine form, we'd all disintegrate by looking at her.

"I must go to Olympus, immediately. I will not be able to take you but I can send help." the goddess said then set her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "You are brave beyond measure my girl. You will do what's right- what you decide." She then looked quizzically at Thalia, as if she weren't sure what to make of this daughter of Zeus. Thalia tried to not meet her gaze but she seemed compelled to and did. They passed some kind of intellectual message through their eyes and Artemis looked on her with sympathy. Probably about Luke… Then Artemis turned to me.

"You did well. For a man." she said. I wanted to protest but then I realized it was the first time she hadn't called me a boy. She had called me a man. She then climbed up into her chariot and glowed as we adverted our eyes and she was gone.

"Well," Dr. Chase sighed. "She was impressive; though I must say I still prefer Athena." Annabeth turned toward him.

"Dad, I…I'm sorry that-"

"Shh," he hugged her. "Do what you must, my dear. I know this isn't easy for you." his voice was a little shaky but he gave Annabeth a brave smile. Then I heard a whoosh of large wings. Two white winged horses and one black one.

"Blackjack!" I called.

_**Yo boss! You managed to stay alive okay without me!**_

"It was rough." I admitted.

_**I brought Guido and Porkpie with me.**_

_**How ya doin?**_The other two spoke into my head. Blackjack looked me over with concern, then checked out Dr. Chase, Thalia, and Annabeth

_**Any of these goons you want us to stampede?**_

"Nah, these are my friends. We need to get to Olympus pretty fast."

_**No problem, except for the mortal over there, I hope he's not going.**_

I assured Blackjack Annabeth's dad wouldn't be coming.

The professor was staring open mouthed at the pegasi.

"Fascinating! Such maneuverability! How does the wingspan compensate for the weight of the horses body I wonder?" he gasped. Blackjack tilted his head.

_**Whaaaat?**_

"Why, if the British had these pegasi in the cavalry charges on the Crimea. The charge of the light brigade-"

"Dad!" Annabeth interrupted. Dr. Chase blinked then smiled.

"Sorry, my dear. I know you must go in a hurry." He gave her one last awkward, well-meaning hug. As she turned to climb aboard Guido, Dr. Chase called, "Annabeth. I know… I know San Francisco is a dangerous place for you but please remember, you always have a home with us. We will keep you safe." Annabeth didn't answer but her eyes were red and she turned away. Dr. Chase was about to say more but I guess thought better of it. He raised his hand in a sad farewell and turned to trudge back across the field.

Together the three of us soared over the bay and toward the eastern hills. Soon San Fransisco was only a glittering crescent behind us. Thalia was so exhausted she fell asleep. I knew she had to be really tired to sleep in the air, despite her fear of heights, but she didn't have much to worry about. Porkpie flew with ease adjusting himself every once in a while to keep her from falling off.

"Your dad seems cool," I said. She looked back even though we were far from her dad.

"I guess so. We've been arguing for so many years."

"Yeah, you said."

"You think I was lying about that?" It sounded like a half-hearted challenge.

"I didn't say you we lying… it's just he seems okay. Your step-mom too. Maybe they've uh… gotten cooler since the last time you saw them."

"They're still in San Fransisco, Percy. I can't live that far away from other demigods, uselessly." she answered. I didn't want to ask my next question without her thinking about it herself. I was a little scared of the answer.

"So what're you going to do now?"

"I don't know. But thank you for saving me." she said.

"Hey, no big deal. We're friends."

"You didn't believe I was dead?"

"Never."

"…Neither is Luke, you know… I mean he isn't dead, Percy." I stared at her wondering if she was cracking under the stress.

"Annabeth, that fall was pretty bad, there's no way-"

"He isn't dead," she insisted. "I know it. The same way you knew about me." That comparison didn't make me too happy.

The towns were zipping by faster now and the islands of lights thicker. The whole landscape below us was a glittering carpet. The eastern sky was turning gray. And up ahead, a huge white-and-yellow glow spread before us- New York. I could tell dawn was approaching.

_**How's that for speedy, Boss? **_Blackjack bragged. _**We get extra hay for breakfast or what?**_

"You're the man, Blackjack. Er, horse, I mean."

"You don't believe me about Luke, Percy. But we'll see him again. He's in trouble, under Kronos' spell." I didn't feel like arguing, though it made me mad. How could Annabeth, the smartest girl I know, still have feeling for that creep? He had hurt her and Thalia before. How could she possibly make excuses for him? He deserved that fall. He deserved… okay I'll say it. He deserved to die. Unlike Bianca. Unlike Zoe. Luke deserved to die. He couldn't be alive, that wouldn't be fair.

"There is it," Thalia said; she had woken up. She was pointing towards Manhattan, which was quickly zooming into view. "It's started."

"What's started?" I asked.

Then I looked where she was pointing. High above the Empire State Building, Olympus was it's own island of light, a floating mountain ablaze with torches and braziers, white marble palaces gleaming in the early morning air.

"The winter solstice, "Thalia said. "The counsel of the gods."


	24. Chapter 24 We're almost voted to death

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **  
><strong>Read and review please<strong>

* * *

><p>Thalia's P.O.V.<p>

Okay, so flying is a bad idea for Percy since he was the son of Poseidon and all but flying right into Olympus? He was flying right into my father, Zeus' palace with lightning already flashing about. Not good.

I wanted to reassure Percy he'd be okay but this was my first trip to Olympus and I'm amazed. The mountain seemed to glow twenty different colors in the torch light. The colors ranged from blood-red to indigo. Olympus seemed to be like New York in a way. It seemed like no one ever slept. The twisting streets of Olympus were full of demigods, nature spirits, and minor godlings bursting about. They were riding chariots or sedan chairs being carried by other creatures. Music drifted from every window, gardens were in full bloom like there was no such thing as winter. Then at the peak of the mountain was a glowing white marble palace, the greatest of them all- the hall of the gods.

We were set down on the outer courtyard ground and before we could knock or anything the gates opened.

"Yeah." Percy said while staring at the gates. I think he was talking to Blackjack. Then Percy looked at Blackjack with a look of annoyance and disbelief. For a moment we stood there regarding the palace. Percy stood in the middle of me and Annabeth and side-by-side we walked in.

The thrones of the gods made a U-shape like the cabins at camp. Above us we could see the glittering constellation clearly- even the new addition of Zoe. All of the thrones were taken by the Olympians. Each of the Olympians were 15 feet tall and they all turned their eyes on us at once. I could tell this wasn't what I would've planned to do if I ever had a second chance at life. But it's happening… in my second chance… at life. Joy. I put my hand in Percy's as Annabeth put her hand in his as well. I knew she did it for comfort because he was her best friend but I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Welcome, heroes." Artemis greeted us.

"MOOO!" Bessie said from a sphere of water which Grover happened to be standing nervously next to. The cow-serpent that I scarily almost sacrificed seemed to be happy in it's random ball of water in air. Grover trotted over to us. I saw Poseidon nod at Percy as if to let him know it'd be okay and he had his back. Grover hugged me, then Annabeth freeing her hand from Percy's which made me feel a little better. Grover then grasped Percy's arms.

"Perce, we made it! But- but you have to convince them! The can't do it!" Grover said panicking.

"Do what?" Percy asked with his eyebrows scrunching together in that cute way.

"Heroes," Artemis said sliding off her throne in human size and approaching us. Her face held no emotion.

"The Counsel has been informed of your deeds. They know of Mount Othrys' rising, they know Atlas' attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act." she said then the other gods shifted and mumbled as if they were pleased with their plan but didn't protest it. "At my Lord, Zeus', command my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seek to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check the various prisons of the other Titans and make sure they stay there. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the Princess Andromeda and bring it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you my heroes…" she said turning to face the other immortals. "These half-bloods have done a great service. Would any here deny that?" She looked at the face of each individual god. My dad in his dark pin-striped suit with his black beard neatly trimmed and his eyes sparkled with electricity like mine. Next to him sat a beautiful witch with a peacock dress. Next to Zeus' other side sat Percy's father, Poseidon, wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt with his black beard trimmed shorter than my fathers and smile lines around his eyes. Next to him sat Hephaestus, I'm guessing because of the metal leg brace and misshapen head. If the myths were true he and I have a feeling in common about a certain goddess.

Then a man I had seen once before. Hermes. He winked at Percy while wearing a business suit instead of a jogging outfit and he was checking messages on his phone. Then Apollo- who is hot like Mexico- he was leaning back in his golden throne with sunglasses on and an ipod playing so maybe he wasn't even listening to the meeting. He gave a thumbs up that was probably directed at Percy but I'll take it as directed at me. Mr. D was next giving me a look like before when revealing my fatal flaw: power. That was my weakness and he knew it. Then Ares sat looking like Clarisse but manlier, playing with a knife that he pretended to throw at Percy. Then Demeter who had a tree dress on? It was a tree in dress form.

Then a woman who looked like Annabeth and had her intense gray eyes, Lady Athena. She wore an elegant white dress. Then Aphrodite who smiled at Percy knowingly and made him blush. I felt my face grow hot as I stared daggers at her and she winked at me.

"I gotta say," Apollo said. "These kids did okay." he cleared his throat. "Heroes will laurels-"

"Um, yes first class." Hermes said to stop Apollo from finishing.

"All in favor of not disintegrating them?" A few tentative hands went up- Demeter, Aphrodite.

"Just wait a minute," Ares growled. He pointed at me and Percy. "These two are dangerous. It's be much safer, while we have them here-" he was saying and Percy stepped forward but I grabbed his hand holding him in place with me.

"Ares," Poseidon thankfully interrupted. "They are worthy heroes. We will not blast my son to bits."

"Nor my daughter, she has done well." My father said speaking up for me. I could feel my eyes shining as I looked onto him and a blush rise but that only made me think about Luke… I began to study the floor. Athena cleared her throat and sat forward.

"I am proud of my daughter as well. But there is security at risk here with the other two."

"Mother, how can you-" Annabeth said. Athena silenced her with a stern look.

"It's unfortunate that my father and uncle broke their promise not to have anymore kids. Only Hades has kept his words, which I find that ironic. As we know from the prophecy the children from the three eldest gods… such as Thalia and Percy… are dangerous. As thickheaded as he is, Ares has a point.

"Right!… Hey wait a minute, who you callin'-" He tried to get up but a grape vine made it's way around his waist like a seat belt.

"Oh please, Ares," Dionysus sighed. "Save the fighting for later." Ares cursed and ripped the vine away.

"Your one to talk, you old drunk. You seriously want to protect these brats?" Mr. D glanced at us warily.

"I have no love for them. Athena do you truly think it best to get rid of them?" he asked.

This reminded me of why I thought the gods were sick in the first place. I didn't see first-hand until now how selfish they could be. Before they let us fend for ourselves then I died… but my dad did save me. He preserved my life into a tree form and he did stand up for me in saving butt just a second ago.

"I do not pass judgement," Athena stated. "I only point out the risk. What we do, the council must decide."

"I will not have them punished." Artemis said. "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us great favors, then we are no better then the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have non of it."

"Calm down sis, jeez, you need to lighten up." Apollo said. Hello? Our lives are at stake, sunny!

"Don't call me _sis_! I will reward them!"

"Well, perhaps but the monster must be destroyed. We have agreement on that?" Zeus said which resulted in a lot of nodding heads. My mouth went dry. They were going to kill Bessie? I looked to Percy who looked confused then realization struck him.

"Bessie? You want to destroy Bessie?" he asked like a five year old not understanding a dog being put down. It was heart-breaking. Bessie protested as well in the background. Poseidon frowned.

"You named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?" he asked. Poseidon's face was kind of a cross of weirded out to concern to curiosity.

"Dad, he's just a sea creature. A really _nice_ sea creature. You can't destroy him." Percy said. Poseidon shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy, the monster's power in considerable. If the Titan's were to steal it-"

"You can't." Percy insisted. Then he looked to my father. He should have been afraid but he looked my dad right in the eye- I love this boy's guts.

"Controlling prophecies never work. Isn't that true? Besides Bess- the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as… as Kronos eating his children because of something they _might_ do. It's wrong!" Percy said. My dad seemed to consider this and his eyes drifted to me.

"And what of the risk? Kronos knows full well, if one fo you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen at the same rate as Poseidon's son. We'd have to have the fate of the world rely not only on one demigod but two!"

"You have to trust them, sir, you just have to have trust in them." Annabeth spoke up. My father scowled.

"Trust a hero?" he asked.

"Annabeth is right, which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."Artemis said. Zeus beckoned Artemis forward and she whispered into his ear.


	25. Chapter 25 gods vote on Thalia& Percy

Read and Review (:

* * *

><p>Thalia's P.O.V.<p>

{Artemis was whispering to Zeus}

Percy grasped onto my wrist.

"Listen, Thalia… don't." Percy said. I frowned confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, I need to tell you something. I couldn't stand it if… well, I don't want you to-" Percy stumbled out.

"Percy? You look like your going to be sick." I commented. He looked like he was trying to talk but couldn't move and his eyes zeroed over to Artemis who was about to speak and if possible he looked even more sick.

"I shall have a new lieutenant, If she will accept it." Artemis began.

"No," Percy murmured.

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Will you join the hunt?" Stunned silence filled the room. Percy stared at Annabeth then at me then back to her. Annabeth's eyes widened and a small smile grew across her face.

"I will." Annabeth agreed and a smile spread across Athena's and Artemis' face.

"Consider well, Annabeth." Athena said even though she was smiling proudly at her daughter." Annabeth nodded then knelt in front of Artemis and said the pledge of the hunters.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men…" then she got up looked at Thalia who nodded eagerly at her. Annabeth looked at all the gods then walked in front of me and gave me a big hug. Percy blushed.

She pulled away and gripped his shoulders.

"Um… aren't you not supposed to do that anymore? Hug boys, I mean?"

"I'm honoring a friend," she corrected. "But the hunt is where I belong. I've always been the workaholic type, right?" she joked then hugged Perc again then hugged me. "I'm proud to be your guy's friend." she said with shining eyes. Then she hugged Grover and thanked him for being a good friend and all he'd done for her. He looked ready to pass out. Then Annabeth went to stand by Artemis.

"Now for the Ophiotaurus," Artemis started.

"But the girl and boy are still dangerous." Mr. D complained. "The beast is a temptation to power. Even if we spare them-"

"No. My dad can hide him under the sea somewhere or up here on Olympus in an aquarium." Percy said sticking firmly to his side.

"And why should we trust you?" Hephaestus asked.

"We're only fourteen. We'll be sixteen in two years." Percy said.

"Two more years for Kronos to deceive you. Much can change in two years, my young hero." Athena said.

"Mother!" Annabeth said in exasperation.

"It is only the truth, my child. It is bad strategy to keep the animal alive or the boy or the girl."

"I will _not_ have a sea creature destroy if I can help it! And I _can_ help it!" Poseidon said as I squeezed Percy's hand. Poseidon held out his hand and water came into the room building up into his trident taking it's true bronze form and holding it out. "I will vouch for the boy and the safety of the Ophiotaurus!"

"You wont take it under the sea! I will not allow you that kind of bargaining chip!" my dad boomed standing suddenly.

"Brother, please." Poseidon sighed. Zeus' lightning bolt appeared in his hands and the smell of electricity filled the air.

"Fine, I will build an aquarium for the creature here. Hephaestus can help me. The creature will be safe. We shall protect it with our powers. The boy will not betray us. I vouch for his honor." Poseidon said.

"And wait up a second," Percy said. "I heard vouching for me -thanks dad- but not Thalia. Well… I vouch for her."

"Percy, that's a serious thing to do. It could lead to your death." Artemis warned.

"So be it. I vouch for Thalia daughter of Zeus!" Percy shouted proudly. A smile spread across my face and I was over joyed- so over joyed I did the unthinkable in front of the gods' faces. I kissed Percy Jackson. I put my hands on the side of his face and kissed him with a passion to show my gratitude and also my feelings for him.

"AW! Yes! Olympians, meet the world's power-couple of the century." Aphrodite said. Hera stuck up her nose, my father looked ready to kill Percy, Poseidon looked in shock then a smirk can to play on his features and he looked at my dad smugly. Annabeth smirked knowingly and Hermes saved us from dying.

"All in favor of them surviving?" Aphrodite, Demeter, Artemis, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, and Hestia raised their hands then Zeus realized I was at stake as well and he raised hiss hand making Hera do so also although she narrowed her eyes at me.

"We have a majority!" Apollo sang.

"I imagine we should honor them…" my father said tightly. "Let the triumph celebration begin!" he declared.

If you ever get a chance to go to any type of party in the world, a sensible demigod would go for an Olympian party. The nine muses were dealing with the music and it was whatever song you want. Some people were slow dancing while I was rocking out- it was great!

Apollo offered Percy and I a chariot ride anytime and a target practice while riding in the chariot. I told Percy it would be fun but he had to mention his skill for not having any skills at archery. Hermes talked to Percy for a while and I could tell Percy was trying or considering telling him about Luke but didn't get the chance to.

Percy's P.O.V.

"You wont let me down, I hope." my dad sid from behind me, smiling.

"Dad… hi."

"Hello, Percy. You've done well." he told me. His praise made me uneasy. He put his life on the line by vouching for me, it would've been easier to let the other incinerate me. And now especially since I vouched for Thalia! I don't regret putting myself in that situation but m dad went with me to a little.

"I wont let you down." I promised. He nodded and I hoped he didn't have doubts about me… or Thalia.

"Your friends, Luke-"

"He's not my friend," I realized that could be taken as rude. "Sorry."

"Your _former_ friend Luke, he once promised things like that. He was Hermes' pride and joy. Just bear that in mind, Percy. Even the bravest can fall." he said and I doubt the pun was intended.

"Luke fell pretty hard," I agreed. "He's dead." my dad shook his head.

"No, Percy he's not."

"What?"

"I believe Annabeth told you this. Luke still lives. I've seen it. He's been making alliance with older enemies of mine. Sea spirits who are fighting to protect him as I try to destroy him."

"How can he be alive? That fall should've killed him!"

"I don't know, Percy. Beware of him. He is more dangerous than ever."

"And Atlas?"

"Will be kept there. One must take the burden and only a hero with a true heart can."

"Luke did it." I said.

"Yes, he is an interesting case." Then we saw Bessie being crowd-surfed/ beach volleyball across the crowd."…I better take care of that. We ma not speak again for some time." my father said then was gone.

"Your father takes a great risk, you know." I turned to find my self face-to-face with the woman who had written me off badly to the counsel.

"Athena." I said not hiding the resentfulness in my tone.

"Do not judge me too harshly, half-blood. Wise council is not always popular, but I spoke the truth. You are dangerous."

"You never take risks?" she nodded in reply.

"I concede the point. You ma be useful yet… your fatal flaw may destroy us all as well as yourself." My heart crept into my throat. Athena looked almost sorry for me. "Kronos knows your fatal flaw, even if you do not. He knows how to study his enemies. Think, Percy. How has he manipulated you? First, your mother was taken from you. Then your best friend Grover. Now my daughter Annabeth." she said but still didn't know what it was. I balled up my fists.

"It's not my flaw just because I wasn't to help my friends-"

"The most dangerous flaws are those in good moderation. Evil is easy to fight. Lack of wisdom… that is very hard indeed." I wanted to argue but I couldn't. Athena was pretty darn smart. "Just know I'll be watching you, Percy. I do not like the cards but I must deal with them and I will protect my best card for the end." she said then was gone. Gods are always coming and going!

"Percy, was my mom giving you a hard time?" she asked.

"You know, gods picking on me. Same old, same old."

"You know, I think I owe you a dance." I said to Annabeth who rolled her eyes and punched me in the gut.

"As much as I'd like to dance with my big brother, you've got a girl who's finally not being attacked with questions from everyone else." Annabeth said and I smiled and she pushed me in Thalia's direction. I walked over to Thalia with a 'pimp walk' I'm not sure what Aphrodite meant when she threw that phrase into my head…

"Hey." I said to Thalia.

"Hey."

"So…" I said.

"If this is about that kiss, Kelp Head-"

"It kind of is."

"You interrupted me." Thalia said looking serious.

"Oh! Sorry!" I quickly apologized and she smirked.

"Such a brown noser when it comes to girls." she said shaking her head.

"Well just…" I said then mumbled the rest.

"What?"

"Just…" I mumbled again.

"Speak up Seaweed Brain!" she yelled.

"Just one." I said blushing.

"Which would be who? Artemis?"

"Shut up. You are _so_ not making this easy and we're surrounded by everyone."

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" I asked exasperated.

"Shut and kiss me." she commanded.

"Uh. Okay!" I said then I leaned down toward her and kissed her. It was… It was… shocking. Literally. She just shocked me.

"Oh gods! Sorry, Percy I just got excited and then- oh gods!" she said then I smirked evilly.

"What?"

"I made you get all tingly." I said with a wide lopsided grin.

"Oh shut up." she said then I put my hands around her waist and she put her arms around my neck and her head on my chest and we swayed to our own music.


	26. Chapter 26 Nico's Gone

i dont own PJO

* * *

><p>Thalia's P.O.V<p>

Percy and I are together? No, he's not the brightest fish in the sea. He'll need confirmation. Ugh I sound like Annabeth and Silena put together! That boy gets me going.

Percy decided he had to make a few calls before we left. Really? Iris message can happen almost anywhere. Seaweed Brain. I stood to the side and waved to Tyson once while Percy talked to him. I had a few encounters with Tyson but I still couldn't graps that there are good cyclops in the world. After their conversation Percy decided to call him mom which I didn't mind. I liked Sally.

When we got a picture of her she was holding hands with Mr. Blowfish, I think Percy said his name was. Percy lifted his hand to wave through the mist but his mom saw him and her gaze stopped him. She let go of his hand really fast.

"Oh you know what, Paul? I left my writing journal in the living room. Would you mind getting it?" she asked.

"Sure, Sally. No problem." he said with a smile then retreated from the room.

"Percy! Thalia. Are you alright?" she asked instantly leaning forward.

"I'm great, Ms. Jackson-"

"I'm, uh, fine. Good. How's that writing seminar going?" he asked.

"It's fine but that's not important. Tell me what happened!" she said. We filled her in a quick as we could and she seemed to relax when we told her Annabeth was safe.

"I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, well I'd better let you get back to your homework." Percy said.

"Percy- Paul and I-"

"Mom, are you happy?" Percy asked which made me drop my jaw. Sure he was a loyal guy but just saying it like that made me amazed. Maybe because I wouldn't be that selfless to say that to my mom… if she were alive or I liked her. The question seemed to take Sally by surprise too. She thought for a moment.

"Yes. I really am Percy. Being around him makes me happy." she said while glancing at me then back to Percy.

"Then it's cool. Seriously, don't worry about me." Percy said it like he was telling a toddler to stay put.

"You promise not to call him Mr. Blowfish?" she asked and Percy shrugged.

"Well… maybe not to his face anyway." he said with a mischevious smirk that made my heart flutter to where I just had to hold him hand.

"Well I can see your happy too." she said with a wink when she saw our hands.

"Mom-" Percy complained with a blush.

"Sally, is it the blue or green binder?" Paul asked.

"I'd better go. See you Christmas? Thalia too? Maybe even Annabeth, if she's not busy being a huntress." she asked smiling.

"Will there be blue candy in my stocking?" Percy asked with a poker face.

"If your not too old for it."

"I will never be too old for candy."

"Especially blue candy." I added while I elbowed him playfully.

"Well then I hope to see you guys then. Love you."

"Love you too." Percy said and he wiped through the mist.

"You were right." Percy said to me as we turned to walk away.

"I usually am but about what, Seaweed Brain?"

"My mom is pretty cool." he said and hesitantly put his arm on my shoulders.

"Jeez, Percy don't act so scared." I complained.

"What if you shock me!" he whined.

"Man up." I said and hugged him as we walked.

The Friday before Christmas break us recent heroes and senior campers were drinking hot chocolate at the Big House. We spoke about Luke being alive, about Annabeth being a huntress (Chiron had a sad smile on his face. I knew he thought of Annabeth as a daughter.) Percy and I sat close to each other and were chattling with the Stolls, Silena, and Beckendorf while we waited for Argus to come back from dropping kids off in the city. We would be the next to leave and I would be spending Christmas break with the Jacksons. It would be awkward, fun, and maybe a little sad with bringing up old memories with my mom and- with my old family and Luke.

I was thinking about that when a new topic grabbed my attention.

"And for you, Percy and Thalia," Chiron was saying. "You must be extra careful in the mortal world. Because you two are aging at the same rate for the prophecy you both could be the child of the prophecy. Monsters will target you both, Luke will send those to find you, your blood will be for bounty. Plus with the way you two are going to be together over the holidays your scent will be stronger. Monsters don't take the holidays off you know-"

"Hey, Percy! Where's Bianca?" Nico asked bounding up the stairs. We had gotten back last night when Chriron announce he was going to start Christmas break earlier this year because of the war and all the hard work and whatever else. I had forgotten about Nico. I thought about Bianca and wondered if I could ever have her courage but… not once did I think she left a little brother.

"Nico…" Percy said with a pained look on his face then he set down his hot chocolate and walked over to Nico and lead him away after they were out of sight I decided to go follow them to see if Nico was alright. When I got there I heard Nico scream:

"No she isn't! Where is my sister?"

"I'm so sorry, Nico. I tried to go before her but she's fast like a huntress. She saved all of us but-"

"You wouldn't let that happen to her!" Nico argued.

"Your right, I wouldn't wish it on her, it's killing that I could've died in her place but she felt she was the one to do it. She did give me this to give to you." I handed Nico the mini statue.

"Hades?" he asked.

"I guess. I don't know.

"A little ironic that's where she's at now." he snapped.

"Look Nico I'm sorry but don't-"

"Shut up! I thought you were a hero! You're a failure who let my sister die!" Nico yelled then the earth shook and a huge gape form from the forest area we were at to probably inside of the main area of camp. Nico yelled then ran off and I Percy and I ran after him looking for him. We saw him them he turned and had a surprised look on his face when he was swallowed up by the shadow.

"Nico!" we screamed trying to grasp him.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know! He was right here."

"You know who he is right?" I asked.

"Son of Hades."

"I have a feeling he'll be okay. Hades uses the shadows and darkness to get around maybe he has some kind of power that allows him to hide in shadows? Or teleport?" I guessed.

"I sure hope he's alright but we can't tell anyone." Percy said to me.

"What? Why? If we die he could be the one of the prophecy."

"Exactly. Monsters, Kronos, they'd all be after him too. It's best if we leave him unclaimed. He's safer that way."

"Okay. What do we tell the others? He just ran off and we couldn't catch him?"

"Yeah."

When we told Chiron our story -the lie- he shook his head sadly.

"He's as good as dead out there with little training, no weapon, and so young and alone. May he rest in peace in the underworld." Percy and I looked at each other not believing he just said that. Sure it made it easier for us but Chiron assuming him dead didn't exactly make me feel better.

Percy and I rode in silence to the city and walked to the park before going to his mom's apartment. We needed to cheer up before we saw Sally. We couldn't be mopes when she gets to see only this little time with Percy. I don't know where Nico is but I can feel that he's alive. It's been helping me and I can tell Percy's putting the thought of him being dead out of his mind too.

"It's like what was with Annabeth. He's not dead, but he's not found. You know?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>the end of this story. sequel? review and let me know!<strong>


End file.
